Stick It
by xx.Meryl
Summary: ALL HUMAN. 13 year old Rosalie Hale's world seems to be falling apart. Rosalie tries to hide behind a tough exterior but when gorgeous Emmett Cullen comes along Rose can't help but let her guard down. RosalieXEmmet / RosalieXEsme -- Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! So here is another multi-chapter story!! This one is a mix between Rosalie/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett and Esme/Carlisle. The first chapter is short but if people seem to like it and if I get enough reviews I'll keep going and I'll make the chapters longer. So yeah, enjoy : ) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. End. **

**Rosalie POV**

Alice, Bella and I were sitting in the middle of the large floor in the Forks Gymnastics Center, stretching before our training started.

"My dad says he has a big surprise for me." I told them as I leaned towards my left foot. "He's taking me out for dinner and everything." I switched direction, and forced my head towards my right knee.

"What do you think he wants to tell you?" Alice said as she stood up and rolled her ankles.

"I dunno. Maybe he's sending Jasper away to boarding school." I giggled as I pushed my self up. "And I'll get his room." I thought about making Jasper's room one big trampoline.

"I doubt he's sending your brother away." Bella said, ruining my day dream.

"Girls!" Teah, our coach, called us over to her. We ran over to her, and got into a big circle.

"Regionals are only a month away." She reminded us for only the millionth time, "And we are no where near ready. No more slacking off. We need to train hard. We are going to split into stations. The floor, the trampoline, the uneven bars and the beam. Four groups of four. Quick."

Alice, Bella and I huddled close to each other and looked around for a suitable fourth. "Angela." I smiled, "Want to be in our group?"

Angela Webber smiled widely and ran over to us. "Teah?" Alice asked, using her sweet, innocent voice, "Can we please start on the tramp?" She cocked her head to the side and batted her long lashes.

Teah shrugged. "Sure."

The four of us ran over to the two square white trampolines along the far wall. Bella and I got on first. I immediately started jumping. Just little hops at first, and as I built momentum I jumped higher and higher and started my spins.

"So back to the surprise," Alice said. She and Angela were sitting beside the tramps, stretching, "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe he's sending me to Ridley." I said, jumping up and down then flipping backwards. Ridley Sports Academy is the most prestigious sports school in the country. Located in sunny Florida, it's the ideal school. My dad isn't a fan of boarding schools though, so I'm stuck at Forks Middle school until I can convince him otherwise.

"I don't want you to go." Bella pouted as she jumped hard to keep up with me. "We're gonna be eight graders next year, top of the school, and without you it'll suck." She flipped backwards, then threw herself even higher into the air.

"You need to tuck in tighter Bell's. Yeah Rosalie, you _have _to stay here!" Alice cartwheeled along the wall, then stared at us, hands on her hips.

"We'll see. I haven't even gotten accepted to Ridley yet." I flipped backwards, then just jumped higher and higher. I love the feeling of being in the air, it's the closest to flying I'll ever get, and I can't get enough of it.

"Rosalie." Alice shouted. "Let one of us on if you're not actually going to do anything."

I snapped out of my day dream, and looked down at Alice and Angela who were sitting next to the tramps waiting for their turns. "Sorry." I flipped once more, then got off.

As I sat down on the springy floor, I wondered what my dad wanted to tell me. Maybe he was sending me to Ridley. Maybe I had gotten accepted and he didn't want to tell me right away. Or maybe we won the lottery. Or maybe he bought me a car, although that didn't make much sense considering I was only thirteen.

"Switch!" Teah called out. Alice and Angela jumped off of the trampolines and we jogged clockwise and stopped at the beam. Of all the disciplines the beam was definitely my least favorite. If your footing was off by even the tiniest bit then you could get really hurt.

There were four beams side by side. I climbed on between Bella and Alice, and Angela was next to Bella.

Alice slid into the splits, and Bella did slow cartwheels back and forth. I placed my hands firmly on the beam the kicked me legs into the air. I stayed in a perfect handstand until my head started to feel heavy.

I spun back onto my feet and let the blood flow away from my brain. I slid into the splits and watched as the other three girls practiced their routines. I wasn't in much of a training mood today. All I could think about is what my dad wants to tell us.

I practiced my cartwheels over and over again until Teah shouted for us to switch again. We had fifteen minutes left and I wanted to make the most of it. I practiced my floor routine until it was perfect. Run. Jump. Cartwheel. Cartwheel. Handspring. Front flip. Twist. And land. Back handspring. Back handspring. Back handspring. Back flip. Twist and land. I could do it in my sleep.

When practice was over I jogged with the rest of the girls to the locker room, and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie over my leo. I grabbed my bag and gave Alice and Bella hugs. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They said in unison.

I walked as slow as possible out to the parking lot, and nearly passed out when I spotted my dads black mercedes.

My dad was in the drivers seat like normal but next to him was some...woman. I dropped my bag and my mouth fell open. The woman had wavy caramel hair and a soft heart shaped face.

It was snowing heavily, and the cold was burning my face but I couldn't move. My dad motioned for me to come to the car. I clenched my jaw, grabbed my bag and stomped towards the car.

How dare my dad _date. _How dare he think the anyone could _ever _replace my mother. I opened the door and slid into the back seat next to Jasper. I slammed the door so hard snow slid off of the roof.

"How was training Rose?" Dad asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine." I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Rosalie, this is Esme. My girlfriend." He smiled, and Esme waved timidly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She gushed. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Thats funny. I've heard nothing about you." I scowled.

"Rosalie!" My dad scolded, but I ignored him.

"Drop me off at home." I demanded. "I am _so _not going for dinner with you guys." I stared out the window, willing my self not to cry. Everything around me was white, and it reminded me of my mom. My mother loved the winter. She loved cross country skiing and building snowmen and drinking hot chocolate by the fire.

"Rosalie, please." My dad begged, as we sped down the highway towards the city center, "Just give this a chance. It's been three years."

For some reason the out loud mention of my mother made my cry. At first it was just a tear or two, but then they starting flowing like a river, and I couldn't make them stop.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Esme sighed.

"No. Rosalie needs to let me get on with my life." My dad insisted.

My breath was hitched, and I couldn't stop crying. "Its...not...fair..." I cried. "Dad please take me home."

My dad sighed, but turned the car around. I muffled my tears until we got home. My dad dropped me off and then Jasper, Esme and him went for dinner. I dropped my bag in the living room and ran up to my room. I buried my self under the covers, and cried until I fell asleep.

**Hey so I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm only gonna keep going if people tell me they like it! Thanks for reading AND REVIEW!**

**Love Alice ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews so I have no clue if anyone liked it or not, but I'm posting a second chapter to this story anyways. Please review guys. Just like a word or two. Please!!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 or Stick It. **

**Disclaimer: : ( --- nuff said. **

At school the next day Bella and Alice were standing in front of my locker, waiting anxiously to hear what the surprise was.

I walked as slowly as I could, and even when Alice not so subtly started tapping her foot I didn't speed up. I looked down at the floor, and when I saw their shoes come into my line of vision I looked up.

"So...?" Alice bounced up and down in anticipation.

"He has a girlfriend." I told them as I opened my locker. "A girlfriend."

"Oh." Alice's mouth hung open.

"My God!" Bella finished the sentence. "Actually?"

"Mhmm." I nodded grimly. "Esme Platt. Shes a receptionist at the hospital." I grabbed my textbooks and threw them into my backpack.

"How long have they been dating for?" Alice asked.

"Six months." I slammed my locker shut. When they got home from dinner last night my dad had woken me up and apologized for just springing this on me. He and Esme had been dating since May, but he didn't want to tell us about her until he knew if they were going somewhere or not.

He had told me that Esme was a wonderful lady, and he hopes I can learn to like her. Puke much?

Jasper came into my room next and told me Esme wasn't all that bad, in fact, he said, she's actually very nice. As soon as he said that I yelled at him to get out of my room, and to not talk to me again until he took that back.

He doesn't get it though. Jasper didn't have the same relationship with mom that I did. He doesn't get that she can never be replaced. He doesn't understand that he should be hating Esme, not liking her.

"Six months?" Alice gasped, "And you had no idea at all?"

I shook my head sadly. "I guess I've been so busy with gymnastics I haven't noticed much else."

Alice and Bella put their arms around my shoulder and walked me to class. "It'll be okay Rose." Bella promised.

"Yeah Rose, it'll all work out." Alice agreed. I didn't believe them, but I nodded anyway.

***

Two weeks went by and my dad was _still _seeing Esme. Even though I made my hatred of her very clear he still continued to see her every single day. One night exactly fifteen days after I met her I woke up in the middle of the night and went down to the kitchen for some water.

I was sitting at the island, sipping my water when all of a sudden in walked Esme, wearing my dad's white bathrobe.

"Gah!" She gasped, and jumped back, placing her hand over her heart. "Rosalie, it's three in the morning, why are you up?"

I held up my glass of water. "Why are you _here_?" I snapped. Her cheeks turned dark pink, and all of a sudden I got it.

"Eww." I winced. I dumped the rest of the water down the drain, then turned to leave.

"Rosalie," Esme called after me, "I'm really sorry if I've done something to upset you. I'm not trying to replace your mother, I hope you understand that."

"Sure." I nodded, then went back up to my room. Even though it was 3 am and I had to be up for school soon, I couldn't fall sleep. I tossed and turned until the sun was shining through my window.

"Rose." My dad knocked on my door. "Get up." I felt sick with exhaustion, and I knew there was no way I could go to school today.

I rolled over and moaned, "Dad I'm not feeling well." I pulled the duvet over my head, "Can I please stay home today?"

He sighed, then nodded. "Sure, I'll see if Esme can stay with you."

"What?" I sat up. "No. I can stay on my own."

"I don't think you should be alone if you're sick. She'll just sit downstairs Rose, you won't even see her." He turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

I sat up in bed, staring at the spot where my dad had been standing. He was actually going to leave me alone with her, even though he knows exactly how I feel about her. I fell back onto the mattress and pulled my duvet over my face.

I heard Esme come in every few hours to make sure I was okay, but I never acknowledged her presence.

Finally, around noon, I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with violent images and horrible sounds. I found my self three years in the past, the day my mom died.

It was late at night, and it was mom and I at home. I was in my room almost asleep when I heard a loud scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Rosalie," My mom whispered, "Sneak out the back door and run. Run into the woods. I'll come find you as soon as I can baby. Stay quiet." She was lying under the coffee table in the living room.

I nodded, but didn't run. Instead I ran back into my room and slid under my bed. No way was I leaving my mom here alone. I heard screams, I pressed my hand over my mouth to silence my sobs.

There was a loud shot and then all at once the noise stopped. The screaming became silence. I heard the front door bang shut, and I slipped out from under my bed. I crept down the stairs, and screamed when I saw the living room. I turned around and threw up, then ran over my mother.

I woke up screaming and sweaty. I hadn't had this nightmare in years. I tried to stop screaming but it felt so real. I felt like I was there. Holding her hand...all of the blood...

"Rosalie!" My door burst open and Esme ran over to me, "Whats wrong."

The scrams turned into sobs. Esme tried to hug me, but I pulled away.

"I..want...my...mom." I managed between sobs.

"Rosalie, I am so, _so _sorry." She rubbed my back slowly, and this time I didn't pull away. It felt nice to have someone next to me who really cared. My dad has been very distant lately, spending all of his time at work, and Jasper and I aren't really that close. Of course I have Alice and Bella, but thats not the same as having a mother.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked, her voice gentle.

My breathing was hitched and I couldn't really talk, so I just nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head. Esme tired to stand up, but I was holding onto her arm. She looked at me, and I looked back at her. When I realized what I was doing I dropped her arm immediately and buried my self under my duvet.

I heard Esme leave, but I stayed in my fort. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was much too afraid. So instead I hid under the blanket and thought about all of the good times I had with my mom. I thought about her gentle laugh and soft skin. I thought about her warn hug, and her sweet scent.

When I finally allowed my self to drift off to sleep I dreamt about my mom and I jumping on the trampoline together. Up and down, up and down. Laughing and screaming. The good times...

**So... what did you think?? Please Review and let me know. If I get five reviews by Friday I'll update again. But if no one likes the story then I don't really see the point in continuing. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks! Love Alice ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this story hasn't really been getting the response that I was hoping for, but I've decided to keep going with it anyway. So yeah, if you are reading, please just review, even like a word or two. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Stephenie stole the cookie from the cookie jar! Who me? No, thats not you. **

"Where were you yesterday Rose?" Alice asked me. We were walking from school to the gymnastics center. With regionals only two weeks away we were in training overtime.

"I was sick. Esme stayed with me." I made a face.

"Whats so bad about Esme?" Bella asked quietly. "I mean, she told you she has no intention of replacing your mom."

"I just don't like her." I growled. Alice and Bella were silent. They knew not to upset me further.

The gym was busy today. I changed out of my school clothes and pulled on my leo. I tied my hair up and walked into the gym.

I walked over to the tramp and got into the line.

"Hi." I heard someone behind me say.

I turned around and saw a big guy with dark hair and dimples. "Hi." I smiled. "I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett." He extended his large hand.

"Are you new here?" I asked, "I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"I just moved here from Seattle."

"So how are you liking Forks?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't, until now." He smiled, and my heart started pounding super fast.

I wasn't sure what to say back, but luckily it was my turn on the tramp. I jumped on and practiced my routine. I concentrated really hard on making everything perfect. I wanted Emmett to think I was pretty and a good gymnast, which of course, I am.

I kicked my feet up over my head, and spun backwards. I felt my feet touch the tramp, and then I was back up. I tucked into a ball and flipped backwards, stretching out and landing at just the right time. I flew back up and this time I had my legs straight and my body stiff as I flipped twice. My feet touched the tramp again, and I bent my knees so I would stop. I gracefully bounced off the tramp and walked over to Emmett.

"That was amazing." He smiled. "You're really good."

"Thanks." I batted my eyelashes. "I bet you're even better."

"We'll see." Emmett launched himself onto the tramp, and within seconds he was flying and flipping and spinning. For such a big guy he's awfully graceful.

When he finished and came back over to me I clapped. "That was _so _good!" I gushed.

Alice and Bella were sitting on the beams, waving me over, but I pretended not to notice them.

"So do you do the uneven bars?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. Even though I wasn't competing on them for regionals I still had been trained on them.

Emmett led the way over the bars and rings area of the gym. "Ladies first."

I climbed up on the bar and swung my self back and forth trying to gain momentum. I threw my self in the air and grabbed the next bar.

Training ended much too soon, and before I knew it we were walking to the locker rooms.

"Meet me at the water fountain." Emmett smiled, "I'll walk you out."

"Alright." I jogged into the locker room and threw on my jeans and jacket at fast as I could.

"Way to just ditch us Rose." Alice walked up to me, hands on her hips.

"I had a good reason." I promised. "And his name is Emmett."

"What?" Alice's eyes widened. "Tell us everything." Bella nodded quickly, in agreement.

"I can't." I giggled. "He's waiting for me."

Bella and Alice squealed. "Call us tonight and tell us _everything_!" They demanded.

I promised I would then hurried out of the locker room. Just as he said he would be, Emmett was standing by the water fountain.

We walked as slow as we could out to the parking lot. Emmett told me that him and his family moved to Forks last week, and that he is a Freshman at Forks High, and his brother Edward is in the seventh grade, just like us, at Forks Middle School.

When we reached the door we stopped walking. It was pitch black outside, and it was still snowing. All of the snow reminded me that Christmas was just three short weeks away.

"So..." Emmett stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor, "I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure." I tried to sounds casual, but really I wanted to scream.

"Really?" Emmett's face lit up, "So how about you give me your number and I'll call you?"

"Sounds good." I scribbled my number onto the back of his hand.

"Thanks Rosalie." Emmett smiled widely, his dimples showing. He is _so _cute!

"No problem." I pushed open the doors of the gym and walked into the parking lot. Emmett was right next to me.

I spotted my dads car, and turned to Emmett. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled and started walking away.

"It was really nice meeting you Rosalie, I'll call you tonight, alright?"

I nodded, then ran towards my dad car. I slid into the back seat grinning ear to ear.

"Who was that boy?" My dad asked.

"Emmett Cullen." I sighed.

"Rosalie, you are much to young to be thinking about boys." My dad scolded as he pulled into the traffic.

"Carlisle," Esme slapped his shoulder, "She is thirteen, she is plenty old enough to be thinking about boys."

My dad grumbled, but didn't say anything more. "Chili's okay?" My dad asked. It is tradition to go out for dinner Friday nights.

"Sure." I was still smiling. Emmett had asked me out. _Me_!

Dinner was pretty quiet. Esme tried to make conversation, but I didn't really want to talk to her. Even though she stood up for me in the car doesn't mean I like her any more then I did before.

As soon as we got home I ran to the phone and checked for messages. When the machine told me there were no new messages I pouted, and stomped up to my room. I peeled off my jeans and leo and pulled on my warmest pajamas.

I let my hair down and brushed out the knots. Then I went down to the kitchen and boiled some water for hot chocolate. I sat on the counter while I waited for the water to boil.

Esme walked in and opened the fridge. "So, who was the boy?" She asked.

I frowned. "Why are you always here? Don't you have your own house?" Esme's smiled disappeared, and I could tell I had upset her. I sighed, "His name is Emmett and he just moved here from Seattle."

Esme's smile reappeared, "He's very good looking." She observed.

"Mhmm." I nodded in agreement, "And he asked me on a _date_!" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Well Rosalie, thats very exciting. Congratulations."

"Thanks Esme. And...I'm sorry for being rude to you." I stared at the floor, trying to avoid her eyes.

"That's alright. Thank you for apologizing."

The kettle began to whistle and I hopped of the counter and grabbed my mug. Just as I was pouring the hot water into my mug the phone rang.

"Hello?" Esme picked it up. "Sure, she's right here." She handed me the phone. "It's Emmett." she whispered.

"Eee!" I squealed as I grabbed the phone. "Hello? Hi Emmett."

"Hi Rosalie. How are you?" He asked, his voice smooth.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I tired to keep my cool.

"I'm really good. Listen, I have to go to Port Angeles for the night, Edward has some baseball thing, so I can't talk for very long, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" I squealed.

"Really? Great. How about I pick you up at 7? We can go see a movie or something."

"That sounds really good Emmett. I'll see you tomorrow at 7." I gave him my address, smiling so wide I thought my face would crack.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." He sounded excited.

"Night Emmett."

"Night Rosalie."

Once I had hung up the phone I turned to Esme. "I'm going on a date tomorrow!" I squealed. Esme wrapped her arms around me, and for the first time I didn't pull away.

"That is so exciting Rosalie." She matched my enthusiastic tone and for a minute I ignored the fact that she wasn't my mother and I let her celebrate with me.

**OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW!! This story is going somewhere, and if you want to see where, then I suggest you review! Thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed chapter 3! It really means a lot!!! **

**disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. **

As soon as I hung up with Emmett I three wayed Alice and Bella, and told them everything. They told me they would come over after training and help me choose my outfit and do my hair.

I got into bed the night expecting to dream about Emmett, but boy was I sadly mistaking.

For the third night in a row I dreamt about the day my mother was killed. I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. I jumped out of bed a ran to the bathroom. I knelt over the toilet and dry heaved, but nothing came up. I washed my face in cold water, but the sick feeling in my stomach didn't go away.

I tired to stop crying but I couldn't. I tip toed into Jasper's room. "Jasper!" I whisper yelled.

"What?" He rolled over.

"Jazz, I had a nightmare, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Rosalie." I moaned. "No. Go away." He rolled over, which felt like a slap in the face.

"Why?" I whined, "Jasper please! I'm really scared."

"Rosalie!" He shouted, "Get. Out. NOW!" He climbed out of bed and physically dragged me out of the room. He slammed the door in my face, and I heard it lock.

The house was dark and quiet, and it felt really erie. I know I'm much too old to be scared like this, but I couldn't help it. The dreams felt too real. I leaned against the wall, then slid down to the floor. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Rosalie?" I heard some say. My head shot up, and I saw Esme standing above me. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"I..had..a...nightmare." I choked out. "And I'm too scared to go back to sleep." I knew I sounded childish, but I didn't care. It was late, I was tired, and scared and just didn't want to be left on my own.

Esme chewed her lip for a second. "Your dads bed is too small for thee people, but do you want me to come sleep in your bed with you?"

I nodded, and stood up. Even though I don't like Esme that much I didn't want to be alone. She took my hand and we walked to my room. "You have a very nice room." She commented. I love my room. The walls are a light purple, and all of the furniture is a clean white. My duvet is the same color of my walls, and so are my lamp shades and curtains.

"Thanks." I sniffed.

We climbed into my queen size bed, and Esme held me close. She smelt like flowers, and it made me feel a lot calmer.

"Night Esme." I whispered.

"Good night." She replied.

***

I woke up in the morning and saw Esme lying next to me, breathing lightly. She really is a nice person, I mean I know she's not trying to replace my mom, its just that I don't like the idea of my dad dating. I don't like change, and since Esme's been in the picture _everything _has changed.

I crept out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and then walked back into my room. I grabbed a clean leo and went back into the bathroom to change. I tied my hair up then grabbed a pair of sweats.

The house was quiet, but unlike last night I enjoyed the silence. I made myself breakfast and ate in peace.

Regionals were two weeks from today exactly, and my nerves are finally starting to kick in. I have a feeling though that if Emmett is there I'll do really good.

"Ready kiddo?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ready." I cleaned my dishes and grabbed my bag.

***

They gym was fairly quiet. It was still early, and most people didn't come till the afternoon. Teah says that an early start is good for us though, so at eight o'clock sharp we met in front of the water fountains.

Alice, Bella and I went off to our little corner of the mat to start stretching. "So are you excited for your _date_?" Alice said, giddy.

"Mhmm." I tried to hide my face so they wouldn't see me blushing.

"Ooo!" Bella lowered her voice, "There he is!"

I spun around and saw Emmett walking into the gym. My cheeks got even redder.

He walked into the locker room, then emerged a few minutes later, looking around. When he saw me he came over and joined out circle. "Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Mm-mm." Bella shook her head. "Go right ahead."

"So Emmett, do you want to spot me today?" I asked. I don't really need a spotter, but I just wanted an excuse to be around him.

"Sure." Once we were done stretching Emmett and I found a piece of springy floor to work on.

Emmett held my waist as I flipped over. His grip was firm, yet at the same time gentle. "Lets see who can do the most cartwheels in a row." I challenged, once I was done my flips.

"You're on, blondie." Emmett smiled. We lined up, and on the count of three we began spinning. Emmett got to seven spins before he fell over, and I got to nine.

"Winner!" I threw my hands in the air in a victory cheer.

"Lets go to the tramp." Emmett suggested, "I could kick your ass in a flip off."

We each got on one of the tramps, and began flipping. Emmett did fourteen flips, and I only made it to eleven before falling out of rhythm.

Emmett and I spent the rest of the morning in competition. I wanted to keep up our challenge in the afternoon too, but Teah told me I needed to get serious.

"I gotta bounce anyway." Emmett said, "I'll see you at 7."

I nodded, then ran over to the beams where Alice and Bella were waiting. The rest of the afternoon went by much too slowly. All I could think about was my date with Emmett tonight. I tired to focus on training, but it was too difficult.

Finally though, five o'clock rolled around and three of us went back to my house. Alice went straight for my closet and Bella went to find my curling iron. Alice emerged from my walk in closet with her arms full of clothes. She picked out a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a pink knot front tube top dress and a black shrug. Usually Alice goes overboard when she dresses people up, but tonight I actually really liked what she picked.

I got dressed then followed them into the bathroom so I could have my hair and makeup done. Bella curled my hair into perfect ringlets that fell evenly down my back, while Alice worked on putting on my face.

"Ta-da!" They sang once they were done. "Look in the mirror!" I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror.

"Wow..." I managed. Usually I looked good, but tonight I look _fantastic. _My outfit was perfect, my hair was beautiful and my face was flawless. "You guys did an amazing job." I gushed.

"Well, we had good raw material to work with." Bella complimented.

Bella and Alice hugged me goodbye and told me to call them as _soon _as I got home.

"I will!" I giggle-promised.

Once they left I ran down to the living room to wait. "You look very nice." Esme commented as she passed through.

"I have a date." I told her.

My dad appeared out of nowhere, a concerned look on his face. "A what now?" He asked, horrified.

"A date daddy." I used my sugar sweet voice. "A boy from gymnastics asked me to see a movie with him tonight."

My dad knit his eyebrows, and grumbled. "You are much too young to be dating." he scoffed.

"I disagree." I told him.

"Well, how old is this boy?" He asked.

"A freshman." I said, quietly.

"A what?" My dad shouted. Even Esme raised her eyebrows. "Rosalie, you are to young to be dating high school boys."

Just as I was about to protest, the doorbell rang. "Too late." I smirked as I ran to get the door. I couldn't help but smile, I mean this was what every girl dreams about, her very first date, and with a high school boy no less! How could I not be excited?

**Sooo.....wanna hear about their date?? Then REVIEW!!! Even just like a word or two is appreciated. Thanks so much!!!!**

**Love Alice .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to make them a bit longer from now on! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Frowwwnnnnnnneeeeyyyyyyyy face : (**

I threw open the heavy front door and saw Emmett standing there, looking as good as ever. He was wearing baggy jeans, a band t-shirt and a Forks High School football team jacket. "Hi Rosalie. You look really good." He smiled.

"Hi Emmett." My dad and Esme appeared behind me.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Hale, my name is Emmett Cullen. I'm just taking Rosalie to the movies and then maybe for a quick bite to eat. I'll have her home by 10:30, is that alright?"

My dad grumbled, but agreed. "Not a minute later." He insisted before disappearing into his office.

"Have a great time you two!" Esme smiled and handed me a twenty.

"Thanks Esme." I waved as Emmett and I walked down to his car. I introduced my self to his mother, then climbed into the back seat.

"So," I asked, "What are we going to see?"

"I was thinking Final Destination 4." He said, then he laughed, "Thats not too scary for you is it?" He asked.

"Of course not." I had seen the first three movies, and although they had been a little bit creepy, I could handle them.

His mother dropped us off in front of the theater, and Emmett and I walked hand in hand towards the ticket line.

Emmett and I found seats in the middle of the theater, and waited for the movie to start. "I'm glad we're here." Emmett said as he took my hand in his.

"Me too." His smile was so adorable, his eyes got really bright and he had the cutest dimples. "Are you nervous for regionals?"

"Not really. Are you?" He took a handful of popcorn.

"As long as you're there I think I'll be alright." I smiled at him.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. It was hard to focus on the movie with Emmett sitting next to me. I kept glancing sideways at him. His face is so perfect, it's hard not to look at it.

"What are you looking at blondie?" Emmett laughed, as he turned to look at me.

"N...nothing..." I blushed.

"I was just kidding Rose." He whispered. I smiled, and then Emmett leaned towards me. My cheeks got hotter and hotter as Emmett got closer to me. I moved in towards him, and our lips met. I had never kissed anyone before, but the second our mouths met it came naturally. I had read about this moment in _Seventeen _with Alice and Bella, but actually being here is so indescribable.

We didn't pay attention to much more of the movie. I never thought I'd be one of those girls who'd be making out through the whole movie, but I couldn't tear my self away from Emmett.

The movie ended, and we stood up. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" Emmett asked as we walked out of the theater.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Emmett looked down at his watch. "Twenty after nine."

"Do you wanna just grab a burger then we can go for a walk in the park?" I suggested as we walked into the cold night.

"Sounds good." We walked down the street to local burger place.

We got our food to go and walked into the dark park. Emmett wiped the snow off one of the benches and we sat and ate there. "Aren't you cold?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm okay." I lied.

"Here, take my jacket." Emmett slipped off his jacket and pulled it over my shoulders. The arms were top long, but I felt very grown up wearing a high school boys jacket.

We ate our burgers quickly, then started where we had left on in the theater. "I really like you Rosalie Hale." Emmett smiled.

"And I really like you Emmett Cullen." I kissed him again.

"You know, I was really bummed to have to move to Forks, but now that I've met you its all worth it."

"Really?" I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Mhmm."

We kissed again, then stood up.

"Lets make snow angles." I said, pulling him down into the snow. Even though it was freezing out I felt really warm.

"Won't you get cold?"

"Thats ok. I'm really hot right now." I fell back into the snow, and began waving my arms and legs. I reached up and pulled Emmett down next to me.

I felt the snow soaking through my clothes, but I didn't care. Even when I was soaking wet I didn't flinch. "It's almost ten thirty." Emmett said after a while.

"I don't care." I sighed. This night had been perfect, and I wasn't ready for it to be over.

"You might not care," Emmett hoisted himself up on his elbows, "But your dad cares. Which in turn means that I _have _to care."

I sat up and frowned. "I'll see you tomorrow morning though." He added quickly.

"Okay." I giggled. "Sounds good." Emmett took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

We walked back to my house, his arms wrapped around my shoulder. "I had a great time tonight." He told me.

"Me too." I smiled, and moved closer to him.

He walked me to my door, then leaned towards me. We kissed for a long time, and even though the snow was blowing around me I felt warm. "I'll see you tomorrow." He finally said. "And...uh..." He pulled my hair over my shoulders. "Your neck..." He blushed. My hand flew to my neck.

"Oh." I blushed too.

"Well, good night Rosalie." He said as he walked down the driveway.

"Night!" I called after him. Once he was out of sight I sighed and walked into the house. My dad and Esme were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I smiled, "I had a great time."

"Why are you all wet?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"We were...uh...in the snow." I giggled, then turned around and ran up to my room.

I looked at my self in my mirror and noticed I was still wearing his jacket. I also noticed that behind my hair was a very noticeable hickey.

I changed out of my wet clothes and into my pajamas then went down to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Once I was done I took my steaming mug and the phone to the living room to call Alice and Bella. Esme was sitting on the lounge chair reading, and I guess my dad had gone up to bed.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"One sec I'm gonna add Alice in." I dialed Alice in, and once both of them were on the line I launched into my detailed account of the night.

"So we went to see the new final destination movie." I told them.

"Wasn't it scary?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. I guess. We weren't really paying much attention to movie, if you know what I mean." I giggled. Their squeals were so loud I had to hold the ear piece away from my ear.

"What was it like?" Alice squealed. "The kissing?"

"It was amazing." I sighed, "Emmett is _such _a good kisser. We pretty much spent the whole night making out. I _even _have a hickey." I bragged.

Again I had to hold the phone away from my head.

"So what did you guys do after the movie?" Alice pressed.

"We went to get burgers, then brought them to the park."

"Weren't you cold?" Bella asked.

"He gave me his jacket!" I squealed.

"I am so jealous!" They said in unison.

"And then once we were done eating we made snow angles, and then we spent the rest of the night making out in the snow. It was _so _romantic!" I gushed.

"Rosalie Hale you are the luckiest girl alive!" Alice told me.

"I know." I giggled. "I should probably go though. I have to go to bed. I'm tired from my busy night."

"Wait, whens your next date?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Isn't your dad going out of town with Jasper next weekend?" Alice asked.

"Yes..." I answered.

"So he can come over and you guys will have the house to your selves." Bella answered.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"It's true." Alice agreed.

"Guys!" I laughed, "I just met him yesterday. Plus like, ew, thats gross."

"Your dad and Esme do it, right?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" I gasped, "Ew ew ew ew ew! Thats a picture I don't need in my head."

"Its true though, right?"

"Guys. Stop. I don't want to think about that. I have to go."

"Okay. Sorry Rose. Night."

I hung up the phone and flopped onto my stomach. "So how was your date?" Esme asked.

I had forgotten that she was there "It was fun."

"So you guys spent the whole night making out?" She asked.

"No." I lied, turning away from her.

"What did they say that was so gross?" She pressed.

"None of your business." I muttered, burying my face in the throw pillow.

Esme stood up and walked over to me, and before I could move away she pulled back my hair and gasped.

"Rosalie!" Her eyes were wide. "You are much too young to be doing that."

"Am not." I argued. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now."

Esme frowned, but didn't push the topic anymore. "Night."

I ran up to my room and crawled into my bed. Tonight my dream was the same, yet horrifically different.

Tonight, instead of seeing my mom in a pool of blood, it was Emmett. I woke up screaming so loud I couldn't breath. I threw my duvet off of me and ran full speed to the bathroom. I knelt over the toilet, and the entire contents of my dinner came up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, but I couldn't get the horrific image out of my head.

I covered my ears and screamed again. I splashed cold water on my face to try and rid the images from my brain. I ran into my room and grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as I could into it.

I didn't know a dream could mess me up this much, but I literally felt crazy. I couldn't stop screaming. I know that I should be able to control my self better, but I just can't.

"Dad!" I wailed. "Dad!"

I was sitting curled up in a ball crying when my dad and Esme rushed in. "Rosalie!" My dad raced to my side, "Sweet heart, what the matter?"

"Dad, these nightmares won't go away, and I feel sick...and..and.." I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't.

"Rosalie, take a deep breath." My dad instructed. I tried, but I couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I managed.

"Rosie, it's alright. Just breath in, then out." I closed my eyes, but was quickly overwhelmed with the horrifying images.

I screamed again, started shaking my head, trying to shake the images away.

"What is she doing?" Esme asked, panicked.

"I think she's having a panic attack. Rosalie! Rosie, sweetheart, try to breath."

"I can't breath!" I wailed.

For the next hour my dad and Esme worked together to try and calm me down. Esme rubbed my back soothingly and dad kept telling me to breath. I tried to breath but I couldn't stop crying. I held Esme's hand tightly and begged her and dad not to leave me. Eventually I stopped crying, and soon after that, with Esme next to me, I fell asleep.

**So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Even just a word or two is much appreciated!!**

**Happy new year! **

**Love Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Two in one night, thats an accomplishment! So pleasee review!!!**

I woke in the morning tired and embarrassed. How could I have let that happen? I put on my leo and a pair of sweats and went down to the kitchen. To my surprise my dad and Esme were sitting at the table already.

"Morning." I mumbled, walking to the fridge.

"Rosalie, come sit down please." My dads voice was awfully serious for this early in the morning.

I grabbed a banana and sat down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"We need to discuss what happened last night." My dad said, his voice serious.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm really sorry." I looked down at my hands. I wish they would just let it go.

"It's not your fault Rosalie, but we need to figure out what we're going to do about this."

"About what?"

"Rose, I think you've been suffering from panic attacks, and we can't just leave them. We need to do something." I hate when my dad went into his doctor mode.

I didn't say anything back. I wish he had never found out about the dreams. I knew he would make a huge deal out of it.

"Dad, its nothing. It was a bad dream. I just need to go to gymnastics. I need a break." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'll be in the car." I stormed off to the car, trying not to cry.

There was nothing wrong with me. Nothing. And I wasn't going to let my dad make me think there was.

To my surprise it was Esme who got into the car, not my dad. "Rosalie, you dad's sorry if he upset you, but he's worried."

"Well, tell him not to worry." I grumbled.

"He can't help it." She pulled into traffic. "Rosalie, your dad wants you to get treatment for this."

"Treatment? I'm not sick." I protested.

"Rosalie, panic attacks are serious. They can be dangerous. You need to do something about them." Esme looked at me, "You dad cares about you--I care about you. We want you to be okay."

"I will be okay. I just need to sort some things out." I insisted.

"We'll talk more when you get home." She told me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Sure." I opened the door and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for the ride." I slammed the door and ran towards the building. I got changed then went over to the tramp.

It was early, and no one besides a few of the coaches were here. I need to clear my mind though, and jumping seems to be the best way to do that.

All too soon the gym was full, and it was getting harder and harder to relax. All I could think about was what my dad and Esme had said, about me needing treatment. It made me sound like I was sick, which surely I'm not. I've just been having nightmares. Thats it.

"Blondie!" I heard Emmett call, and I quickly jumped off the tramp.

"Emmett!" I jogged over to where he was standing in line for the uneven bars. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I had so much fun last night." He wrapped his large arms around me.

"Me too!" I gushed, smiling widely.

"So same time next week?"

"Sounds good. Do you maybe just want to hang out at my house, we can watch a movie or something. My dad will be out of town, so it should be alright."

"Sounds good. What about your mom?"

"Esme? She's not my mom, she's my dad's girlfriend, and she has no authority over me. It'll be fine." I insisted.

"Alright then." He smiled, and kissed me quickly on the cheek. "I have to get to work, but we should have lunch together."

"Alright, see you at noon." I waved, as I ran towards the beam.

Lunch with Emmett wasn't quite what I had in mind, considering there were thirty other kids eating with us, but it was still fun.

The day ended too quickly, and Emmett and I walked out to the parking lot together. "How was training?" My dad asked as I climbed into the car.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and didn't look at him. I was still upset about this morning. When we got home I went right up to my room and slammed the door. Before I even changed out of my leo I turned on my computer and googled panic attacks.

'A panic attack is a sudden surge of overwhelming anxiety and fear. Your heart pounds and you can't breathe. You feel dizzy and sick to your stomach. You may even feel like you're dying or going crazy. Left untreated, panic attacks can lead to panic disorder and other problems. They may even cause you to withdraw from normal activities. But panic is treatable – and the sooner you seek help, the better. With treatment, you can reduce or eliminate the symptoms of panic and regain control of your life.'

There's that horrible word again. Treatment. They did sound serious, and the last thing I wanted was to withdraw from regular activities, like gymnastics. I definitely don't need treatment though, I mean they're not _that _bad.

I scrolled down until I got the paragraph the explained what the treatment was exactly.

Cognitive Behavioral Therapy

Cognitive behavioral therapy is generally viewed as the most effective form of treatment for panic attacks, panic disorder, and agoraphobia. Cognitive behavioral therapy focuses on the thinking patterns and behaviors that are sustaining or triggering the panic attacks. It helps you look at your fears in a more realistic light. For example, if you had a panic attack while driving, what is the worst thing that would really happen? While you might have to pull over to the side of the road, you are not likely to crash your car or have a heart attack. Once your learn that nothing truly disastrous is going to happen, the experience of panic becomes less terrifying.

Therapy. Are. You. Kidding. Me. No way. I already went through the whole therapy thing right after my mom died, and no way was I doing it again.

There was a knock on my door, and my dad stuck his head in. "Can I come in, kiddo?"

"I'm not going to therapy." I told him right away. May as well get the out there as soon as possible.

"Rosalie," He sighed, and sat on my bed, "This is serious. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but you do need to get treated. We can't just let it be."

"Yes dad," I spun my chair so I was looking him even in the eyes, "We can. Now leave please. I have homework."

"Rosalie, sweetheart, I'm not going to drop this. I am making an appointment for you, and we will get you started with someone, and get you on some meds. I'm not just going to let this be."

"Dad!" I screamed, "Get out!"

"Rosa--"

"Out!" I screeched.

When my dad opened my door I saw Jasper out in the hall. "Jasper Hale!" I yelled, "Don't you even think about eavesdropping!"

Once my dad was out and my door was locked I pulled off my leo and walked into my bathroom. I turned the water really hot and climbed in. I let the hot water relax the tense muscles in my back. Meds. Therapy. No way. I would overcome this by my self.

***

That night I refused to come down for dinner, and I went to bed when the sun was still up and my lights were on. I put in Mamma Mia and fell asleep to the catchy songs. I woke up in the morning, relieved that I hadn't had that nightmares. I smiled to my self as I got up and got dressed. I felt well rested, and almost triumphant. I had proved my dad wrong. I don't need any treatment.

Esme was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper as she does every morning. Esme moved in shortly after my dad told us about her, and at first it was weird having her here all the time, but lately I've gotten used to it.

I made my self some toast and packed my lunch. "Where's my dad?" I asked once I was ready to go.

"He had to go into the hospital early." Esme looked up from the paper.

"So how am I getting so school?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'm dropping Jasper off at school, and then your dad wanted me to bring you into the hospital so that--"

I dropped my plate and the glass shattered. "No!" I cried, "Esme no! I'm fine! I slept fine last night!"

"Rose, it's just a precaution."

"No!" I cried, storming out of the room, leaving the broken plate on the floor. I grabbed my jacket, backpack and gym bag and stomped towards the front door.

"Rosalie!" Esme called, "Rosalie! Do not leave this house!" I heard her push her chair back, so I quickened my pace.

"You're not my mother!" I shouted as I stormed out of the house. "You can't tell me what to do!" I zipped up my jacket as high as it would go, and ran as fast as I could to school. I arrived a crying, sweaty, cold mess.

"Rosalie!" Alice gasped when she saw me. "Rose, what happened?"

I wanted to explain to her about my awful morning, but I started to feel dizzy. My head started to spin and my breathing became labored. "Call my dad." I choked out as I slid to the floor.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Bella sounded panicked.

"Call my dad!" I barked, "Now!"

I buried my face in my hands, and tried to control my crying. I felt like I was going crazy. How could this happen to me now? At school? In public! I started breathing fast, and I felt like screaming. I tried to hold it in. I tried, but I felt like I couldn't breath.

I heard people whispering around me, and I felt someone grab my arm.

"I...can't...breath..." I choked.

"Rosalie!" I heard a familiar voice call. I couldn't place it though. All I could think about was breathing, and how it was too hard to do it. I tried to stop screaming and to control my sobs but I couldn't. I felt some one grab me and pull me down the hall. I felt the cold air hit my face when we went outside. I felt someone wrap their warm arms around me, but I couldn't stop screaming.

"Rosalie!" Esme demanded, "Sweetheart you need to calm down."

"Don't...take...me...to...the...hospital..." I begged, "Just let me stay here."

"Rosalie, you don't want this to keep happening do you?"

I couldn't think about that. I just tried to think about breathing. I had stopped screaming, but I couldn't stop crying. My chest felt tight, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Rose," Esme tried to calm me down but I pushed her back, turned around and threw up my breakfast. Esme held my hair back as I continued to puke and more than anything I wished that it was my mom here with me, not Esme.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I felt better. "I'm sorry Esme," I panted, trying to get my breathing slowed, "You can go now."

"Not a chance in hell am I leaving you Rosalie. What just happened can't be taken lightly."

I pushed her away. "It's my life. You can't force me to get treatment if I don't want it."

"Rosalie!" Esme shouted. I had never heard her yell before, "Did you not notice what just happened to you?"

"Maybe I'm choosing to ignore it." I scoffed.

"Maybe you can't just ignore it. Now dammit Rosalie, get in the car please."

"No!" I shouted. "You can't make me!"

"Rosalie, this is for your own good." She lowered her voice, "Sweetheart, we care about you a lot, and we want you to get the help you need. Now please, _please, _get in the car."

"No." I said slowly. "Esme, you don't understand. I _can't _go to therapy. I can't, ok?" I was on the verge of tears.

She looked at me, her face full of compassion, and I lost it.

"Rosalie, do you want to go for a drive?" I nodded, and climbed into the passengers seat. "Whats going on Rose?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know." I tried not to cry, "Things have been so different lately. And these dreams, and then these weird panic things. I think it's just stress, you know with regionals coming up and everything."

"Why won't you give therapy a chance?"

"I just can't." I whispered.

"There must be a reason." Esme prodded.

"Will you take me home?" I asked.

"Tell me first why you won't get treatment." Esme insisted.

"You can't possibly imagine the things I saw Esme. Those images will be burned in my brain forever, and when I went to therapy the first time thats all they made me talk about. It was horrible. I can't go through that again. I just want to put this behind me."

"Rosalie, it's not that easy. It won't just go away."

I pressed my forehead against the cold glass and let myself cry. "Why not?" I muttered.

***

The rest of the week dragged on. I returned to school Tuesday, and things got back to normal pretty fast. I went to training after school then came straight home. I was quieter then normal, afraid that if I said or thought the wrong thing I would have another one of my panic attacks.

Wednesday and Thursday nights I had the panic attack/nightmare things, and Esme had to come into my room to help me calm down. Because of the nightmares though I hadn't been having very good night sleeps, and have been exhausted during the day. I try to go to bed when its still light out, but that doesn't always help.

Friday afternoon after practice my dad and Esme came into my room, and sat on the end of my bed. "Rosalie," My dad said, his voice serious, "We haven't said anything all week, but I don't want to let these panic attacks go on any longer. I'm going away for the weekend with Jasper for his baseball tournament, but when I get home Monday I am taking you to the doctor and getting you on meds, and I'm going to start you on therapy." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand, "No protesting Rose. If you don't comply then you are not competing in regionals."

"Dad!" I gasped, "Thats not fair!"

"This is for your own good. I care about you too much to watch you suffer." My dad told me as he stood up. Esme shrugged apologetically and followed my dad out of the room. "I'll see you Sunday. Be good."

I sat there dumbfounded. How dare he threaten to take away regionals!

I walked out in the hall and was about to give my dad a piece of my mind when I heard Esme say my name.

"What if Rosalie has one of her panic attacks?"

"She is choosing to turn down treatment. Don't feel sorry for her. She can treat it, shes just choosing not to."

"Carlisle, I can't just leave her." Esme whispered.

"She'll be okay." My dad assured her. "I'll call you tonight, alright?" I heard the front door open, and then close. I rushed back into my room and hopped into bed. I turned on a movie and climbed under the covers. I can't believe my dad would act like this. He has no clue what it's like. He wasn't even home when...it happened. I think that the least I'm entitled to is to try and forget. If I want to pretend that this isn't happening then he should let me do that.

**Soo I hope you liked it! Then next chapter really starts getting good so please review if you want to read it! So yeah, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**

**Love Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is no excuse for how long this took, but it's up now, and I plan on updating a lot faster from now on!**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. **

I slept peacefully that night, thinking about my date tomorrow night with Emmett. Esme had a dinner party, so Emmett and I will have the house to ourselves for the evening.

I woke up early and got dressed for training. Esme drove me there in silence, and told me she would pick me up at five.

I went over to the beam and practiced my routine. I cartwheeled twice, and then started flipping. I concentrated really hard on keeping my feet in line so I would land properly.

"Hey Blondie!" I heard Emmett shout from across the gym. I dismounted and ran over to him.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He smiled, as he kissed me quickly.

"Hale!" Teah yelled, "Get back to work!"

I pouted, "I have to go, but we'll have plenty of time for this tonight."

I turned and ran over to Bella and Alice who were working on their floor routines. We spent most of the day talking about my date tonight. "How far do you think things'll go?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble?" Bella asked. She was always the one who thought about the consequences.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', before starting on my routine. Once I was done I jogged back over to Bella, "I can't get in trouble. My dad does stuff with Esme, so I should be able to do stuff with Emmett."

Bella and Alice exchanged a look, then they shrugged.

Not soon enough five o'clock rolled around, and Esme picked me up. When we got home I made a run for it up to my room. I have to look _perfect _for tonight. I got into the shower and let the hot water relax me.

Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my head and pulled on my fluffy bathrobe and walked into my closet. After much debating I chose dark wash jeans and a pink v-neck t-shirt. Just as I was finishing my make up Esme knocked on my door.

"I'll be home by eleven." She told me. "I wrote down my cell number, and the number of the place I'll be. Be good Rosalie. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright." I hadn't told her Emmett was coming over, but I didn't think it would be a big deal. "Bye."

Once she left I blow dried my hair then went downstairs to get dinner. I had just put a pizza in the oven when the doorbell rang. I tried to calm my racing heart, and then opened the door.

"Hi Rosalie." Emmett gave me a big hug.

"Hi!" I smiled, "Come on in!"

Emmett slipped off his shoes then walked into the house. "Wow!" His eyes were wide, "You have a really nice house Rose."

"Thanks." I beamed, "I'm really glad you could come over. I'm not sure if you've had dinner yet, but I have a pizza in the oven."

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Emmett laughed, and followed me into the kitchen. "So miss Rosalie," Emmett leaned against the counted while we waited for the pizza to be done, "Are you nervous for regionals?"

"Not at all." I bragged, "In fact, I can't wait. One week today baby!" I said, giddily. "Why?" I looked at him skeptically, "Are you?"

"Nope." He smirked. "I'm gonna win hands down. Then from there I'm gonna win Championships, then Nationals, then Worlds, here I come!"

"I'll see you there." I promised.

Just then the oven beeped, and I pulled out the pizza. Emmett helped himself to three pieces, then went back for seconds. I just ate one piece, after all, I have to look good in my leo.

Once we were done eating we made our way to the entertainment room where I picked out the scariest movie we had and put it on. Emmett and I sat close together on the couch, and whenever something scary came on the screen I hid my face in Emmett's shoulder.

We stopped paying attention about forty minutes into it, and I was surprised when the credits starting rolling.

"So," Emmett said, standing up, "Want to give me a tour of the rest of the house?"

"Sure." I led him all through my house, showing him the living room, family room, dining room kitchen, office then finishing in my bedroom.

"Wow," Emmett nodded his head as he looked around, "Nice room."

"Thanks." We walked into my room, closing the door behind us. I was sitting in my office chair and Emmett sitting on my bed. I popped in an old comedy into the DVD, then sat next to Emmett on my bed. I looked at the clock, 9:30, we still have an hour and half. We started making out, working our way up the bed. Before I knew it we were lying side by side, our arms wrapped around each other.

I'm not sure if there was a specific moment that we decided to take it to the next step, but before I know it my shirt is off, and I'm sitting next to Emmett in just my black bra and jeans.

I've never gone very far with a boy. In fact, I've never done _anything _with a boy, but before I know it I'm unzipping Emmett's jeans and doing things that I never imagined I would ever do. Emmett's hands are all over me, and I'm all over him, and the whole time our mouths are never apart.

When I'm with Emmett everything else just disappears. The world around me just doesn't exist. All my problems, and worries and stresses just disintegrate. The world virtually pauses.

And that's probably why I didn't hear Esme calling my name, or walking down the hall, or knocking on my door.

"Jesus Christ!" I heard a scream behind me, and Emmett and I immediately turn around. Esme is facing the wall, her hands over her eyes. "Rosalie!" She yells.

"Get out!" I shriek. Emmett's face turns bright pink.

"Rosalie Hale, I don't even...I...Oh my God!" She turns around, and I see that her face is pink too. She's just as embarrassed as we are.

"Uh, Rose," Emmett says, "I think I'm gonna go.."

"Good idea." Esme hisses. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow." I give him a quick kiss, and then he leaves.

"Oh my God Rosalie!" Esme shouts.

"Can you get out?" I hiss, "I don't have a shirt on."

"I don't care Rosalie. I can not even believe you. How could you do that? I trusted you home alone, and you do _that_!"

"It was nothing!" I argued.

Esme pursed her lips, "That did _not _look like _nothing_!" She argued. "Now put a shirt on. We need to talk."

"We just did talk."

"We _need_ to _talk_." She repeated, and suddenly I caught on.

"Eww!" I grimaced. "No way!"

"Alright. When your dad gets home I'll tell him about this and he can talk with you."

"No!" My eyes got wide. I grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it on. "You can talk to me! Just please don't tell my dad!"

Esme pursed her lips then sat down on my office chair, and I sat on the edge of the bed refusing to look her in the eyes.

"So," She began, "To be honest I never in a million years thought I would be having this conversation. But, uh, I guess I'll just do my best."

I felt my face burning, and I shifted in my spot.

"I'm gonna start off by saying that you are much too young to be doing things like that."

"Thats not fair!" I protest, "If you and my dad do stuff, then why can't me and Emmett?"

Esme's face immediately turned red. "Thats very different. Your dad and I are adults. You are in middle school. You don't know anything about diseases or being safe or protection or stuff like that. If I got pregnant I could take care of a baby. If you got pregnant you would be in no position to raise the child properly."

I blinked. Pregnant? I don't want a baby. "What?" I tilted my head.

"Rosalie," Esme took a breath and tried to sound calm, "You are much too young to think about the consequences of your actions. And its not just you, all teenagers are like that. You act in the heat of the moment, and you don't think about what could happen."

"I do so." I argued.

"You know what sex is, right?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink again.

"Duh, I'm thirteen, I'm not stupid."

"Well, what if Emmett had wanted to have sex with you?"

"I would have said no." I said proudly.

"Really? Esme looked skeptical.

"Really." I nodded.

"Well, lets just say you didn't say no. Are you on birth control?"

"No."

"Did he have a condom?"

"I don't know." I couldn't even believe that I was having this conversation with her.

"Well these are things you need to think about, because if you don't you can get your self into sticky situations." Her face was the color of a tomato and I'm sure mine was even worse.

I wasn't really sure what to say back to her. "I really like Emmett though." I finally said.

"You're thirteen. You don't know what true love is. You might think you love him now, but a year from now will you feel the same way?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Exactly. Listen, I know that when you love someone you want to, uh, express that love, but, a) thirteen is much to young to be expressing anything, and b) you need to be prepared. So just please Rosalie, respect yourself. And when the day comes, and you think that you are ready to have sex, which shouldn't be for a long time, you can come to me, and I'll get you on the pill, and help you to make sure that nothing you don't want to happen will happen. Alright?"

"Sure." I huffed. "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"Not this time. But I want you to promise me that you'll wait till your older to be doing stuff like that."

"Okay." I said, even though I didn't think I could promise that. In fact, I knew I couldn't promise that, I loved Emmett too much, and being with him felt so right.

Esme left and I crawled under my covers, still wearing my jeans. Emmett'll probably never talk to me after this. The one guy I really truly loved, and Esme had to go and mess it up for me.

I started thinking about what if Emmett had been the _one, _but I had blown it. What if I never find someone who loves me. What if I end up all alone. What if I never get married. The what if's started passing through my mind faster and faster, and I could feel my breathing speed up. My head started spinning, and I started to feel like I was going to be sick.

I buried my face in my pillow to silence my screams. Part of me wanted Esme to come in and comfort me, but the other part of me just wanted to pretend like this wasn't happening. I tried to think about happy things, and eventually my breathing slowed, and sleep came over me.

***

Even though regionals are less then a week away, I know there is no way I can face Emmett today, so I begged Esme to let me stay home.

"You need the training though." She said.

"Please, just one day." I begged.

I eventually wore her down, and she let me take the day off. I felt really good to spend the entire day doing nothing. I finished up some homework and then just watched TV.

Dad and Jasper got home just before dinner time. "How was your weekend?" My dad asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Good." I smiled, "Quiet."

"Thats good." My dad said as he set his bag down.

"How was the tournament, Jazz?" I asked, turning to look at my brother.

"It was alright. We won two and lost three."

"Thats still pretty good." I used my sugary voice, hoping my dad wouldn't get suspicious about anything.

Jasper took his bag and went up to him room. Jasper has always been the silent twin. I was the outgoing one, and Jasper was the strong silent typed one.

"So Rosie," My dad said walking into the kitchen. I followed him. "Did you think about what I told you before I left?"

"I did, daddy." I cooed.

"And...?"

"I will start treatment. Just not until after regionals. I have a lot of stuff going on, and I don't think I could handle the stress of going to therapy _and _training."

My dad shrugged, "Alright sweetheart, thats sounds fair. I'll make you an appointment for Sunday."

"Thanks daddy." I smiled widely.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had a nice weekend with Esme."

"Me too." I said quickly, then I slid out of the room. I could only keep up the whole innocent act for so long before he would become suspicious.

***

Dinner was quiet. Esme insisted that she and I had a nice weekend of bonding, and that we had a great time. Then the subject changed to Jasper's games, and my dad launched into this story about some unfair call or something. Once I was sure I was safe from suspicion I tuned out. The only thing I could think about was Emmett, and if he will still talk to me or not.

Part of me really wants to call him, and apologize, but every time I pick up the phone I chicken out. I guess I'll find out tomorrow night how he feels. Whenever I think of seeing him I can feel another panic attack coming on, so I quickly distract my self, usually with thought of winning worlds, and going onto the olympics. Even if I don't make it to the olympics, getting accepted to Ridley would be amazing.

My thoughts wandered to what my life would be like if I went to Ridley. Gymnastics all the time. Fancy dorms and world class trainers. It would be the chance of a lifetime. A chance that I hope to be offered, and soon.

***

When I walked into school monday morning I saw that the walls and lockers were covered with posters advertising the Christmas dance this friday. Snowflakes were dangling from the ceiling, and there was a small christmas tree outside the office.

At lunch Alice, Bella and I took our spot at our regular table in the corner of the cafetiria. Bella was her normal quiet self, but Alice seemed unusually quiet. "Rosalie," She finally said, "There is something I need to ask you. And I really hope this won't make you mad."

"What is it?" I asked.

Alice took a deep breath. "I want to go to the Christmas dance with Jasper."

My mouth fell open, "Like, my brother Jasper?"

Alice nodded slowly. "If you think it would be too weird, then thats ok."

"No, I mean, go ahead. Its your choice."

"Really?" Alice's face lit up.

"Of course Alice. If you like him then you can go to the dance with him."

"It won't be weird?"

"No, it will be." I laughed, "But I'll deal with it."

Alice jumped up and ran over to me. "Oh Rosalie!" She said, wrapping her arms around me, "You are the best friend ever!"

"Thanks Alice. You are too." I turned to Bella, "So who do you want to go with?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said quietly, "I kind of want to go with Edward Cullen. I have science with him, and he always sits beside me, and he is really nice. And," She said, blushing, "I think he likes me."

"Oh Bells, that is so great!" Alice and I gushed.

"How about you miss Rosalie." They turned to look at me. "You never told us how your date went."

"Uh..." I bit my lip, "It was kind of interrupted."

"By who?" Bella asked.

"Esme." I said quietly.

"What happened?" Alice pressed.

"I don't really want to talk about it guys. I just need to talk to Emmett. If he'll still talk to me that is."

"I'm sure he will." Bella said. "How could anyone not talk to you?"

"Thanks guys." The lunch bell rang, and I stood up to clear my tray. I spent the whole afternoon dreading gymnastics. The last thing I need is for Emmett to break up with me in front of everyone, causing me to have a full scale panic attack, which in turn will lead to everyone hating me.

When the bell rang at three o'clock I moved as slowly as possible. I took my time going to my locker, then took even longer to actually leave the school. I could only move so slow though, and eventually I wound up at the gym.

I got changed and made my way onto the mat. I got into the tramp and starting jumping my problems away. Of course they could only disappear for so long, and unfortunately mine weren't gone for long enough.

"Hey blondie!" I heard Emmett call. I watched him run over to the other tramp. "Sorry about Saturday." He said as he started jumping, "I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"No. I just got the sex talk." I laughed.

"Brutal." He smiled. "Again, sorry."

"S'okay." I waited for him to get mad, but to my surprise, and great relief, he never did.

The topic quickly shifted away from our failed date towards regionals. "I'm so stoked." Emmett said.

"Me too!" I gushed, "It's gonna be a lot of fun."

Our conversation never returned to what had happened, and by the end of the night Emmett had asked me to the dance. The Christmas dance is one of the dances were both middle and high school kids attend.

"Night." I said as I walked outside. Emmett bent down and gave me a quick peck. "Night Rosalie." He waved as he climbed into his car.

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Emmett still liked me! In fact, he apologized to _me_! I climbed into bed that night thinking about what kind of dress I want to wear friday. Maybe pink, or baby blue...maybe yellow...purple?...That night I dreamt that me and Emmett were out in the snow dancing. He was twirling me around, and I felt like a true, honest to God princess, prince charming and everything.

**So I know that so far the story hasn't been great, but PLEASE KEEP READING because things reaallllyy get going in the next few chapter! And please review!!! **

**Love Alice ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: MineMineMineMineMine... NotMine **

Tuesday at lunch I was much more willing to talk about the dance. We made plans to go shopping for dresses Thursday after school. Missing training this close to regionals is probably a bad idea, but we all agreed that we needed to have new dresses for Friday.

Alice had talked to Jasper on the phone for almost two hours last night, and after a lot of hinting, he finally asked her to go with him. Edward had asked Bella in science this morning, so all of us were really excited to have real dates.

Tuesday night at practice we worked on perfecting our routines, then spent the rest of the night talking about the dance.

"I'm gonna do my hair up I think." I said.

"I'm going to curl mine." Alice ran her fingers through her short hair.

"I'm going to curl mine too!" Bella said.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"I know!" Alice clapped her hands, and Bella laughed.

Everything seemed absolutely perfect. My boyfriend loved me. I had my girls by my side. I had my first real dance at the end of the week, and regionals coming up this weekend. Like I said, everything was perfect. I hadn't had a panic attack in a while, and I was starting to think that I was over them.

Wednesday after gymnastics dad, Jasper and Esme came and picked me up. "We're going out for a special dinner." My dad said.

"I'm not dressed up..." I said, looking down at my jeans and hoodie.

"Thats ok." Esme smiled.

We drove to the nicest restaurant in Forks, and dad said we could order anything we liked. My mouth was full of shrimp alfredo when my dad said something that would change my life forever.

"Kids," He said proudly, "Esme and I are getting married."

I starting choking, and coughing violently. Married? He was _marrying _her? Sure, I don't hate Esme as much as I used to, but I most certainly don't _like _her.

"What?" I choked.

"Congratulations!" Jasper said happily, "That is such good news."

"Good news?" I spat. "This is _not _good news!"

"We thought you would be okay with this..." My dad said quietly.

"You thought I would be okay with you replacing my mom? How could you think I would ever be okay with that?" I cried.

"Rosalie," Esme touched my arm, "Sweetheart, I'm not trying to replace your m-"

"Whatever." I pulled my arm away. "Just take me home."

"Now Rosalie," My dad sternly.

"Don't 'now Rosalie' me. Just. Take. Me. Home." I wiped the tears off my face. "Please."

"I'm sorry." My dad said to Esme.

She shrugged, "What can you do. I half expected this to happen."

A little part of me felt bad, but mostly I was furious.

My dad payed the bill, and we drove home. "Rosalie can stay home. We'll go out for dessert and properly celebrate." My dad said.

"You're just going to abandon me?" I cried.

"Rose, no one is abandoning you. We need to move on though." My dad said calmly.

"Whatever." I ran into the house and threw my bag down. I felt like I needed to do something, but I wasn't sure what. I spun around in circles, trying to think of something I could do.

Finally my eyes settled on the trampoline outside. I opened the back door and ran over the tramp.

It doesn't matter thats its storming, or that its freezing cold, I need to jump, I climbed onto the large trampoline and threw my self into the air. I bounced as high as I could, trying to get as close to my mom as possible.

"I love you mom!" I whispered as I reached for the clouds. "I won't let dad replace you."

I practiced my flips and twists and then went to back to jumping. My jeans and hoodie were soaked, and I wasn't wearing a jacket. For some reason though I wasn't cold. I had this urge to feel the snow on my bare skin, so I peeled off my jeans and hoodie and kicked off my shoes and jumped in just my leo and bare feet. The leotard had long sleeves, but it didn't provide any warmth. I didn't care though, the cold felt good. I jumped and jumped until I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting colder and colder by the second. It was snowing so hard that I felt like I was trapped under a sea of white. I loved it though. The feeling of being surrounded by white.

"I." I jumped as high as I could. "Love." And again. "You." Again. "Mom." I jumped so hard that I flew higher then ever before. I flailed my arms and legs, but couldn't regain my balance.

I landed on a funny angle, and I heard the snap before I felt any pain. I was lying flat on my back, snow falling on top of me. My foot was bent at an odd angle, but there was no pain. In fact, I feel completely serene. The world around me was silent, except for the soft sound of the snow hitting the ground.

I would have been happy just lying here, but I knew that if my dad or Esme found me they would take me to the hospital, which would mean that I wouldn't be able to compete in regionals, which would pretty much mess up my whole life plan.

I tried to stand up, then cried out in pain. I couldn't put weight on my foot, so I crawled through the snow into the house. I dragged myself up to my room and then slid under my covers. The pain was so bad I felt like I was going to be sick. "Mommy," I moaned. "Mommy..." I fell asleep crying, and woke up with tear stains on my pillow.

"Rosalie," My dad knocked on my door, "Time to get up."

"Dad..." I moaned, "I feel really sick."

My dad came into my room and sat on the end of my bed, "Sweetheart, I know you're upset about Esme and I, but I think it's going to be good for us. Plus, I really love her. And she really loves you."

"Whatever. Its fine. I'm just sick." I whined.

"Alright, well feel better. I hope you can get on board with this."

"Yeah, sure, I will." I said quickly. "And, uh, dad, can you bring me and advil or two please, for my head?"

"Sure Rose, one second." My dad ran into my bathroom and returned with a glass of water and the bottle of advil.

"Thank you."

"I have to go. Esme is downstairs. Just holler if you need her. Bye."

"Bye." I waved weakly. Once he was gone I fell back onto my pillow, and started crying. My ankle hurt so much, and I know that there's no way I can go shopping tonight, or to the dance tomorrow. Ang regionals...I can't even think about that.

I pulled my pillow over my face and screamed. Twenty four hours ago everything was perfect, and now everything is so...not.

I lifted up my duvet and looked at my foot. My ankle was swollen to almost double its size, and was a weird bluish color. I took three advils and eventually fell asleep. I woke up to my ringing phone, and was surprised to see that it was already three o'clock.

"Were are you?" Alice's angry voice barked as soon as I answered.

"Sick." I said, trying to sound as miserable as possible. "I'm so sorry guys. You'll have to go without me."

"Awe, Rose, what'll you wear tomorrow?" Alice whined, and I could practically hear her pouting.

"I'm not going tomorrow." I muttered.

"What? How can you _not _go tomorrow?" Bella said in disbelief.

"What about regionals?" Alice panicked.

"I'm just too sick Bells, and Alice, I'll make sure I'm there. Sick or not."

"Should we come over after the mall?" Bella asked. Thats what of the reason why I love Bella: she is so thoughtful, and likes to make sure that everyone is taken care of.

"I'll be ok. You guys have fun. I'll see you Saturday."

"Rosalie..." Alice whined, "Are you _sure _you can't come?"

"Trust me Al, I'm positive."

"Alright then," She sighed, "See you Saturday."

I listened to the silence on the other end of the phone for a full minute before hanging up. I tried to get out of bed, but whenever I put weight on my foot I thought I would pass out. I hopped on one foot into the bathroom and stared at my self in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was frizzy, and I looked unusually pale.

I thought about putting make up on, but the realized that there is really no point, I'm just getting back into bed anyway. I hopped back into my bed, then picked up the phone. I took a deep breath and called Emmett.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Emmett? It's Rosalie."

"Rosalie!" He sounded happy, "How are you?"

"Actually Emmett I'm sick and I don't think I can go to the dance tomorrow." I said tentatively. "I'm really sorry."

He was silent for a few seconds before saying something, "Thats alright. Do you want me to come over?"

"No thanks, you go to the dance, have fun. I'll probably just be sleeping."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I said, holding back the sobs. I was so looking forward to tomorrow, and now I can't go. Now I have to stay at home in bed while everyone else has the time of their lives.

"Okay, well if you want me to come over just call me, alright?"

"Thanks Emmett." I said quietly.

"Feel better Rosie."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and let the repressed sobs come out. I took three more advils then pulled the covers up over my head. When I woke up the sun was just rising.

There was a light knock on my door. "Come in," I mumbled sleepily.

"Morning." Esme said as she walked in. I brought you some dry toast. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." I muttered. I took the plate from her and inhaled the toast. "I'll be better by tomorrow."

"You better rest up today so you'll be prepared." She said, taking the empty plate from me.

"Yeah. I will." I took four advils, then rolled over.

"Thats a lot of painkiller." Esme observed.

"I have a _really _big headache."

"Well, rest up." She said as she left my room.

Once she was gone I climbed out of bed and practiced walking around my room. Every step I took hurt so much I felt like I was going to be sick. I bit my lip and kept walking though. If I want to compete tomorrow I need to learn to suck up the pain.

At six o'clock Bella and Alice called me. "So you're _sure _you can't come?" Bella asked, "It's gonna suck without you."

"No it won't." I told them, "You'll still have an amazing time."

"It won't be the same." Alice said.

"You'll have fun."

"Okay, well we have to go. But we'll call you as soon as we get home, alight?"

"Thanks guys. Have fun. Talk to you later."

The house was very quiet tonight. Jasper was at the dance and dad and Esme were watching a movie or something. I fell asleep early, and even when my phone rang at eleven thirty I didn't get up. I woke up Saturday morning actually feeling half decent. That is, until I stepped out of bed. I fought back the tears as I limped into the bathroom. I showered and did my hair and make up, then got dresses in my comp leo.

I hopped downstairs and made my self a large breakfast. I packed a lunch and some snacks then went to watch TV until it was time to go.

Because this was such a big deal, everyone was coming today. Dad, Esme and Jasper. The drive to the gym felt longer then usual. All I could think about what my ankle. I was wearing the ankle supports that I wear at all of my comps, so you couldn't see the bruising, but I could definitely feel it.

When we got to the gym I limped over to our team bench, and then sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Alice and Bella asked as they came over to me. "We tried to call you last night."

"I went to bed early." I explained.

"Blondie!" Emmett smiled as he came over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I smiled widely, hoping that I looked 'better'.

I saw my family take their seats in the bleachers, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. The judges took their seats and the announcers started talking. The first devision is the tramp. I took a whole bunch of painkillers, then got ready.

They called my name and I stood up slowly. I tried to block out the pain and the nerves, but I wasn't sure that I could.

**Soo....Please Review! **

**Thankss,**

**Love Alice !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been working really hard on ****Stay by my Side,**** but now I am going to take some time and focus on Rosalie. So...enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: Own twilight? Who me? Couldn't be! **

When they called my name I took a deep breath and walked out onto the tramp. I started bouncing, and I felt the pain shooting up my leg. I didn't allow my self to mess up though. Even once the tears started flowing I didn't lose concentration. I couldn't. Finally my routine ended, and I was thrilled to see that I got a nine five. Pretty good considering I have a broken ankle.

"Are you okay?" My team surrounded me when I returned to the bench.

I wiped away the tears then nodded. "I'm not feeling great, but I'll be okay." I nodded.

Alice was the next from our team to go, and she did an amazing job. Alice is tiny, so she can tuck into a tiny ball and do all these crazy spins. Bella was next, and she too did an amazing job. Once the girls were done the boys started.

Emmett kicked ass, just like he said he would. His routine was flawless.

By the end of the first event Alice was in first, I was in the third, Bella was in seventh and Emmett was second for the boys.

Floor was next. I took another couple painkillers, then began to prep my self.

_You can do this Rose, _I told my self, _Just suck it up. You'll be fine. _

When they called me I hobbled out to my corner, took a deep breath, waited for my music to start. Once I heard the familiar beat I starting my routine. Everything was going okay until my third front flip. When I came down for my landing my ankle gave out and I fell flat on my back. I tried to push my self back up but the pain was too intense.

I was lying on the mat in front of hundreds of people. I started feeling dizzy, then I felt like I couldn't breath. I started crying, and I hoped that someone who come help me before I started screaming. If I had a panic attack in front of all these people then my life would literally be over.

Luckily Teah rushed out and helped me off the floor. "My...ankle..." I sobbed. "I can't do it."

"Shh," Teach tried to calm me, "Calm down, it's okay." But it isn't okay. Everything is falling apart. I feel like the wold is coming to an end. I covered my mouth to silence my screams. Esme and dad rushed over to me.

"I'm sorry." I cried, "I should have told you."

My dad pulled my ankle support off and gasped, "When did this happen?" He asked.

"Wednesday. You dropped me off and I was on the tramp and I bounced weird. I'm sorry."

"God, Rosalie, I think it's broken. And by competing on it you've only made it worse."

"I'm sorry!" I repeated.

"Calm down. We need to get you to the hospital." My dad lifted me up and Esme grabbed my bag. Jasper gave Alice a quick hug and wished her luck then he followed after us.

The whole way to the hospital I couldn't stop crying and apologizing. "Shh." Esme rubbed my back, "Just relax. You're going to be okay."

When we got to emerge they x-rayed my ankle, then took me to get it casted. I picked blue, and then they covered my leg from the knee down in light blue plaster. I was sitting on the bed, waiting for the plaster to dry. Jasper was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room playing on his PSP. Esme and dad were sitting on the couch across from the bed just staring at me.

I shifted in my seat, trying to think of something that I could say to break the silence, but my mind came up a blank.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dad finally asked.

"I really wanted to compete." I said. "Today pretty much determined the rest of my life. And it sucked!" I felt the familiar pinch behind my eyes. "I'm never going to get into Ridley now. And my dreams of competing in Worlds...I've lost everything."

"You're still young." Dad pointed out, "You can compete next year, and try to get into Ridley for high school."

"But I wanted to go next year."

"Things don't always work out the way you want them to. You need to just go with the flow. I think you should take some time off from gymnastics. You can work on managing your anxiety. Just focus on getting your life re centered, and then in the Spring you can start training again."

"I don't need to re center my life." I argued.

My dad and Esme looked at each other, "It's been a very stressful couple of months for you Rosalie, and I think it's all just becoming too much for you."

"It's not!" I insisted.

"I'm not saying you have to give up your life. You'll still go to school, you can still date Emmett, all I'm saying is we'll get you treatment for your panic attacks, and you'll take a short break from gymnastics while your leg heals. It won't be forever Rosie."

I fell back onto my bed, and shut my eyes tight to keep the tears from spilling over. I can't imagine my life without gymnastics. Gymnastics is who I am. Without it I'm just another girl. I'm nothing special. Just some average Jane. Bo-ring.

***

As soon as I got home I three wayed Alice and Bella. "My dad is making me take a break from gymnastics." I told them.

"What?" Alice sounded appalled.

"Well, your foot is broken." Bella pointed out.

"I'm never gonna get into Ridley now." I moaned. "Goodbye bright future."

Alice and Bella spent the next ten minutes reassuring me that my life with still be okay, but I refused to believe them. Nothing would ever be okay again.

"So, how did you guys do?" I asked, changing the subject away from me.

"I got second!" Alice squealed, "I'm going to championships!"

"Ohmygod!" I cried, "Al, thats amazing! You are so on your way to worlds!"

"Thanks Rose." I could practically hear Alice smiling.

"How about you Bells?" I asked.

"Seventh." She said. If Alice or I had placed seventh we would have been devastated, but Bella is one of the girls who is just in it for fun, and doesn't care if she wins or not.

"Good job Bells." I congratulated her. "We'll have to go Seattle and cheer Alice on together."

"For sure." Bella giggled. "It'll be so much fun."

And actually, it did sound like fun. I mean sure, would I rather be competing then cheering? Yes. Is it going to be hard to be there, but not being allowed to actually do any gymnastics? For sure. But it'll still be a fun weekend away with the girls.

"How did Emmett do?" I asked.

"He got third."

"So he'll be in Seattle too?" I asked giddily. This weekend away was starting to sound like more and more fun.

"Mhmm." Alice confirmed.

We talked a little bit more about Championships, and then said goodbye for the night. No more then thirty seconds after I hung up the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? It's Emmett."

"Emmett!" I said excitedly, "I heard you're going to championships! Thats so great!"

"Thanks. Are you going to be there to cheer me on?"

"Of course!"

"So, hows the foot?"

My voice got more serious, "It's okay. I'm taking a bit of a break from gymnastics, but hopefully by the summer I'll be up and going again."

"No gymnastics for six months?" Emmett asked, shocked, "Will it actually take that long for your foot to heal?"

"Not exactly. There are some other things I need to work out too. My dad just thinks I need a bit of a break. It sucks."

"I'm sorry Rosalie."

"It'll be okay, I guess." I sighed.

"Things probably seem bad right now, but it'll get better."

"Yeah, I know." I said. And I did know.

"I have to go Rose, I'll talk to you soon though."

"Night."

"Bye Rosalie, I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered, my mouth hanging open. Did he just say he loved me? Emmett Cullen _loves_ me?

The line went dead, but I didn't hang up. I listened to the silence, replaying those last three words over and over again in my mind.

Finally I hung up the phone and got off my bed. My crutches are hard to maneuver, but at least I can now get around painlessly.

I hobbled down to the living room where Jasper was watching TV.

"Hi." I said, coming to sit beside him

Jasper and I used to be really close. Because we were twins we always seemed to be together. We never fought, and always played together. As we got older we became like best friends. Whenever things got stressful we would talk to each other about it. Of course we each had our hobbies; from the age of five he played baseball and I did gymnastics, but we were still very close. It wasn't until mom died that we started to drift apart. Jasper became very withdrawn, very quiet. He stopped talking to me, or to anyone for the matter. He busied himself with baseball or school, leaving no time for me or dad. I guess we all had our own way of grieving. Jasper became withdrawn, dad became a workaholic and I became very defensive and truthfully, not very nice. I miss being close to Jasper though, I miss having someone to talk to, a sibling to hang out with.

"Hi." He said, not looking up.

"So, what do you think about the wedding?"

"I'm happy for dad. Esme is great, and her and dad seem really in love."

"Yeah, they are. Don't you miss mom though?"

Jasper turned and looked at me, and for the first time I really saw the sadness hidden in his eyes. "Of course I miss mom. So much. I miss her everyday, but I have to face the fact that she's gone. And even if dad and Esme weren't dating, she still wouldn't come back."

"It just doesn't feel right." I said.

"I know it doesn't. But I believe that mom would want us to move on. She would want us to be happy, and Rosalie, you have to admit that Esme makes us happy."

"I guess."

"This is hard for me too Rose. I want mom back too, but I have to accept reality. And the reality is that dad and Esme are getting married, whether you approve or not."

"I know." I sighed, and then stood back up. I hobbled up the stairs and changed into my pajamas.

I crawled into bed and dreamt about the wedding. I dreamt about the most beautiful wedding. Esme looked like a princess, and I was absolutley stunning. Dad and Esme were just about to kiss when my mom burst in. She was all bloody, and decayed, as if she had just dug her self up from her grave. Her face was just skeleton, and she looked absolutley horrifying.

I woke up screaming, and I felt sick. I started breathing faster and faster. I felt like I was going to suffocate. "Dad!" I cried. "Dad!"

My dad rushed into my room, and sat next to me. I was screaming and crying, and I couldn't get the image of my mother all decayed out of my head. He quietly reminded me to breath and kept reassuring me that everything would be alright. But my God, how could things possible be alright? No more gymnastics, I can barely sleep though the night anymore and my dream of going to Ridley is, well, that's all it will ever be now, a distant dream.

**Okay...so I know it wasn't great, but I just really wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. It will get better though, I promise! But don't forget to keep updating!! **

**Love Ali¢e **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sad Face. Nuff Said. **

**Please REVIEW!!!**

It felt weird to not have to wake up early for gymnastics, and when I realized that I wouldn't be doing gymnastics again for a long time I felt like crying. What was I supposed to do with all of my free time?

There was a light knock on my door and Esme came in with breakfast on a tray. "How are you feeling?" She asked setting the food down on my night table. I looked up at her, tears threatening to pour over.

"Why me?" I asked quietly. Esme sat down on the edge of my bed and took my hand in hers.

"I admire you so much Rosalie." She said sincerely. "I know things are tough, but you are handling things very well."

"Are you serious?" I snapped, "Just look at my foot. I would not call that handling things well."

"I remember being thirteen." Esme reminisced. "I remember it all too well. You have your friends, you have school, boys, sports, all sorts of stuff. And I remember how hard it was. And you have to deal with me and all your other...stuff...on top of it. I could never have done it Rosalie. I was never as strong as you."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say back. "Thanks." I finally said. "I just sometimes don't know what to do."

"Even now, as an adult, I don't always know what to do either, but all we can really do is our best."

"I guess." I shrugged.

Esme stood up. "Just let me know if you need anything." And I know she didn't just mean today.

"I will."

---

I started treatment that week. My psychiatrist put me on both antidepressants and benzodiazepines. I also started my Cognitive Behavioral Therapy. I was reluctant to go, but my dad promised that it would help.

At the first meeting we didn't really do much, it was more of a get to know you type thing. I told her a bit about my self and my dreams and everything going on. She told me what to expect at our sessions and made sure that I felt very comfortable.

"So you think you can really help me?" I asked.

"I know I can. You just have to be willing to try. I can't make you better unless you want to get better."

I nodded. I did want to get better. I couldn't live the rest of my life like this.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked.

"We are going to meet twice a week. We will start with twelve sessions and then go from there. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes." I nodded again. Six weeks. I could do that. Six weeks isn't that long.

My first official session wouldn't be until after new years, so I spent almost all of the break at home. Emmett came over almost every day and we watched movies or played old board games or just talked. Championships was in seven weeks so Emmett and Alice were training a lot.

Christmas was fairly quiet. I spent Christmas with my family at home. Esme made cinnamon buns and dad made bacon and eggs. I got a new iPod and some clothes that I had really wanted.

On the evening of the 30th I approached dad and Esme at the dinner table. "Dad." I asked, "Can Emmett come over tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure Rose, Esme and I will be out." My dad said.

"Please?" I batted my eyelashes. "We just want to watch movies." This wasn't exactly true, but I knew that if I told my dad the stuff he wanted to hear he would be more likely to say yes.

"We'll discuss it." My dad said. I smiled. That wasn't a no at least.

I really loved Emmett, a lot. And I couldn't think of a better way to bring in the new year than being with him.

---

Later that night as I was getting ready for bed Esme knocked on my door. "Rosalie?" She called softly as she opened the door.

"One sec." I called from the bathroom. I quickly wiped the last of my make up off my face then turned off the light. "Yeah?"

"You dad decided that Emmett could come over tomorrow night." She didn't look the least bit happy.

"Really?" My eyes got wide, "He can?"

"Yes. And Rosalie, I'm trusting you that you'll make the right choice, right? Movies and pizza, nothing more."

"Nothing more." I promised. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

She hugged me back. "Remember lady, I'm trusting you."

---

The next morning I called Emmett as soon as I woke up. "Guess what?" I gushed as soon as he picked up. "My dad and Esme said that you can come over tonight!"

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "That's sweet! What time?"

I chewed my lip for a second. I didn't want him to come over until after my dad and Esme were gone. "Like eightish?"

"Sounds good. I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight?"

I smiled widely even though he couldn't see me. "See you tonight."

"Love you Rose."

"Love you too."

Once we hung up, I squealed with excitement. Tonight would definitely be one to remember.

---

Jasper left at around six, and dad and Esme left a little over an hour later

As soon as they were gone I started getting ready. I put a pizza in the oven and then went upstairs to get dressed. We decided that tonight would be really chill, so I just put on a skirt (since I can't wear jeans with my cast) and a pink v-neck t-shirt. Nothing too fancy.

At eight on the dot the doorbell rang and I ran to get it. Emmett kissed me as soon as he walked in, and then we made out way to the kitchen. He pulled a paper bag out of his jackets and set a bottle of raspberry vodka on the counter. "It's new years." H explained when he saw the hesitant look on my face. "You have to at least have one shot. Live a little Rose, what do you have to loose?"

I smiled and nodded. He was right. I'd already lost almost everything important to me, so why shouldn't I let loose for once. I'm only thirteen once.

Emmett plugged his iPod into the doc in the living room, and some sort of loud music started blaring through my house. He held me close and we danced in circles around the kitchen. We ate and laughed and danced and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't think of a better way to bring in the new year than with Emmett.

He grabbed the vodka off the counter and twisted off the lid. He threw his head back and took a long shot. Then he handed it to me. I'd never had a drink before, but what the hell. I took a long drink and then nearly threw up. I had no clue that it would be that strong. It burned my throat, but I didn't care. I was finally letting loose. I took another shot then passed it back to Emmett. I don't know where the night went because everything became a mix of drinking and laughing and more drinking.

"It's almost midnight!" I laughed. Everything seemed so funny. I am just so happy to be here, to be with Emmett, and what could be a better way to bring into 2010 then to loose my virginity.

"Would you have sex with me?" I asked taking a long gulp.

Emmett was even drunker than me. "Fuck yeah. Rosalie, baby, you're smoking.

I had the bottle of vodka in one hand and with the other hand I dragged Emmett up to my room. It was quieter up here, but I still was yelling.

"This is great. I've never felt so free!" I took another shot. My stomach felt gross, but my head was telling me to keep going. "You know whats not free though? This shirt...it's too tight." I pulled my shirt off, and laughed. "Thats better."

Emmett grabbed the bottle from me."Smokin hot." He started undressing, and soon we were under the covers naked. Being with Emmett is so amazing. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I couldn't imagine a better guy to loose my virginity to.

We brought in the new year drunk, naked and happy, and that was just fine with me.

Once we were done we got up and got dressed again. Esme said that Emmett had to be gone by 1:30, and it was already twenty after one.

"I had a fucking blast." I laughed. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me. God, Emmett was amazing.

He grabbed his jacket, and then left. His friends were waiting in his driveway, the car shaking from the loud music. Once they were gone I hid the empty bottle and climbed into bed. What a great night.

---

I woke up in the morning feeling like total shit. I was tired, and had a headache and was in such pain it wasn't even funny. And it took me a while to remember what exactly had happened the night before. I, Rosalie Hale, had drunken sex. Shit.

Last night was such a blur, and I can't remember any of the small details, like if he used a condom. I checked the trash in my room and in my bathroom, but there was no evidence that protection was used. Double shit.

I can't believe I let my self get that drunk. And it was me who asked him to have sex. How could I possibly have been so _stupid_. I immediately picked up the phone and speed dialed him.

"Hi, it's Emmett. Leave it at the beep."

"Emmett. It's Rosalie. Call me as soon as you get this. Thanks."

I needed to talk to him. I needed to know exactly what happened. I'm trying to remember, but my head hurts way to much. I fell back onto my bed, and buried my face in my hands. I can't believe I let this happen.

If anyone finds out, I'm dead. I'll be labeled a slut for the rest of my life. And I'm not even in high school yet. My head started to spin and that horrible feeling returned. The meds I was on had been helping, but this was too much. I started breathing quickly and crying and I buried my face in the pillow. My first official meeting with the therapist was this Friday, and I sure hope that she can fix me, cause this is just bull shit. I hate these stupid anxiety attacks. I'm already feeling shitty enough without...this.

I didn't leave my room all day. I just sat there on my bed waiting for Emmett to call. Where was he? He can not just sleep with me and then not call me back. At three Esme knocked on my door.

"Are you up?" She asked, poking her head in.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I was feeling a lot better though, thank God. "I'm coming down now though. Has, uh, anyone called for me?" Maybe someone had intercepted the phone call or something.

"No, sorry. Are you expecting a call?"

"Uh, not really. Just curious."

"Are you okay, Rose?"

"I'm fine." I got drunk, had sex, didn't use protection and now my boyfriend isn't calling me. Could I be any fine-er than that?

**Soo... Rosalie is in quite the pickle...PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to keep writing!!!!!**

**Love Alice xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read&&Review**

At the crack of dawn the next morning my phone rang. The display flashed Emmett's name. I quickly picked up. "Where the fuck were you yesterday?"

"Sorry. We went hiking and I couldn't get service."

"What happened on New Years?" I practically yelled. "Everything is just a blur of vodka and sex!"

"Rosalie, calm down."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. You get me drunk, and then sleep with me and then don't call me?"

"Rose, baby, I'm sorry. I was going to call you."

"Bullshit." I muttered. "But anyways, what happened? The whole night is a blur." I tried to calm down. Yelling wasn't going to help me at all.

"We had some drinks and things got a little out of control."

He said it like it was no big deal. And maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just overreacting. "Rosalie," He said, "I love you. And yeah, maybe it was a mistake to have sex, but I don't regret it. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't call."

My heart softened a little. How could I ever stay mad at him. "It's alright." I guess I was just freaked out."

"I'm really sorry, Rosalie."

"Thanks. I love you." And I did, I really do love Emmett.

We hung up, but something didn't feel right. Shouldn't Emmett be a little more concerned? I mean, isn't sex supposed to be like a big deal? I never thought that my first time would be like this. I mean, the sex itself was fine, as far as I can remember, but the whole aftermath is just shit. I feel like crap. God, Esme was right, I am too young to be doing this sort of stuff.

I picked up my phone and called Bella and Alice. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rose!" Bella said first, "How was your New years."

"It was really great." I debated telling them the truth, but then decided against it. "We just like watched movies and ate pizza. Really chill."

"Awee," Alice squealed, "That is so cute!"

Talking to my friends I felt normal again. What happened with Emmett was a _huge _mistake, and I see that now, and I will never, ever let it happen again. I was going to focus all of my energy into getting better so that I could compete again.

---

The next week I went back to school I started to really get on with my life. I barely saw Emmett because he was so busy training. Championships are next week, and Alice and Emmett are training hours a day. And as bad as it sounds, I'm glad that I don't see Emmett all the time. I just feel weird being around him now.

Today was my first official meeting with the therapist, and I was nervous. I picked at my fingernails as I hobbled into her office. She had told me what to expect, but I was still skeptical.

"So, Rosalie, how are you?"

"I'm good." I tried to sound calm.

"How has the anxiety been? Have the meds made a difference?"

"Yes, they have. I've only had one small panic attack, but it was no biggie."

She nodded and wrote something down. She quickly moved from the small talk into the big stuff. My mom, and the dreams.

"The dreams haven't been that bad lately." I didn't tell her though that they weren't bad because I wasn't really sleeping that well. We kept talking to me about the dreams and exactly what it was that scared me. I was on the verge of tears when she finally said that we were done. I stood up and rushed out of the room before the tears could spill over.

This meeting wasn't really that bad, but she warned me that at the next meeting we were going to start revisiting past memories, something that I did not want to do. I left her office feeling nervous. I can't wait for this whole thing to be over.

---

Three days later I was right back on her couch, but this time it was a lot worse. She had me close my eyes and describe my latest dream. She kept asking me things like what did I see, and what did I hear and smell, and it was all starting to feel to real. I was crying, but I couldn't get out of this dream like state. I could hear her voice, but it was like I was back in that day. I was under my bed and, and...

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop, stop, stop!"

She placed her hand gently on my arm, and my eyes flew open. "No more." I shook my head quickly. It was too real. I couldn't relive it.

"Rosalie, I know it was scary, but it wasn't real. Not now. You are safe. There is no need to panic."

I nodded my head. "But it scared me."

"And thats normal, but I'm here to help you manage that fear, and to help you be able to go to bed and not be afraid of having this nightmare. Avoiding these dreams and memories will only make your anxiety worse. You have to be able to face it in order to get better."

I nodded again. "See how you just had to open your eyes, and it stopped."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm not saying it's easy, but we're getting there. We'll pick up from here next week."

I just sat there for a moment, stunned. This was too hard. Too scary. I couldn't just leave yet, I needed to catch my breath.

"Rosalie?"

I looked up at her, tears brimming my eyes. "This is just hard."

"You're doing really well though."

I nodded quickly. Nodding was all I felt like I _could _do. "I'm going to help you." She promised. "I don't want you to feel alone anymore. I want you to know that I want to see you get better. I want you to go back to gymnastics and back to being happy and carefree. I want you to be able to close your eyes without being scared."

"Thanks." I squeaked. I grabbed my purse and stood up. "Thank you very much."

Esme was waiting in the waiting room, and we walked out to the car silently. She didn't know what to say to me, and I didn't want to say anything to her.

---

I kept going with the therapy, and as the doctor promised it did get easier. The dreams still came every few nights, but they were becoming less and less frequent, and now when they did come I was able to wake my self up, take a few deep breaths and then go back to sleep.

And when bedtime approached I was no longer scared to close my eyes. I was able to face the dreams head on, and then kick them in the ass.

January was coming to an end, and I was feeling better than ever. I was starting to talk to Emmett more and more, though usually only on the phone. I was starting to feel happy again. I was beginning to be okay with Esme.

The wedding was set for May 25th, and I was surprisingly not dreading it.

---

"Good morning." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. Esme was making breakfast and Jasper was at the table reading some war book. I was about to sit down when the calendar next to the fridge caught my eye.

I slowly walked over to it. "Is that the date today?" I pointed to one of the little squares. Esme looked over and nodded.

I felt my stomach drop. "Is it really the 30th?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. I guess it's just crazy how fast time goes by."

I felt robotic the rest of the day. Just trying to get through all of my classes. As soon as the bell rang I ran all the way home, not bothering to call Esme for a ride.

I ran up to my room and yanked my calendar off the wall.

I sat cross legged on my bed with my calendar in my lap. I counted once. Twice. Three times. I could have spent the whole day counting, but I knew that the numbers would stay the same. I bit my lip, not sure what to do. I was supposed to get my period two and a half weeks ago. I've never been late. Never.

I had to tell Esme. It was my only choice. I stood up slowly. I had no clue what to expect. She would probably yell. I limped slowly down the stairs. Dad was at work and Jasper was out with his friends, so the house was quiet. Esme was sitting on the couch reading some magazine. I hobbled over the big chair I love and sat down. "Esme." I said very seriously, "I need to talk to you."

She smiled and put down her magazine. "What's with the serious voice?"

I took a deep breath. "I broke your trust." I kept my eyes glued on my lap. I didn't want to see the look on her face.

"What?"

"I had sex."

"Shit, Rosalie. God, what happened?"

"I was drunk. We both were. It seemed like a good idea. I didn't intend to. I promise." I tried to keep my voice steady, but I could tell I was about to cry.

"And I'm assuming there's a reason why you told me this."

"I uh, I...my period is really late."

"Fuck." Esme said under her breath. "Did he have a condom?"

"No."

"No?" Esme sighed, "So you had unprotected sex, and you're not on the pill. Did you at least ask him if he had any STD's or anything?"

"No...we never really talked about it."

"I'm taking you to the doctor. Tomorrow."

The room was quiet and I knew I should probably have left, but I stayed sitting. "Is there something else?"

"I'm just really sorry, is all." I mumbled. I couldn't tell her that I was scared, because this whole thing was my fault.

"I hope you know that you will never be left alone again. Ever. I'm really disappointed in you."

"I'm disappointed in me too."

Esme just nodded. I stood up slowly and made my way up the stairs. I felt a pinch behind my eyes and knew I was going to cry. I picked up the phone and called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" My voice was shaking.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?"

"One sec." I three wayed Alice, and once they were both there I launched into my story.

"Remember when I told you guys that Emmett came over on New Years, but that nothing happened? Well, I sort of lied. He brought over some vodka and I got really drunk and wehadsexandnowI'mscaredImightbepregnant." I said the last part in a huge rush. The line was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"OhmyGod." Bella finally said. "What are you going to do?"

"I finally told Esme, and she's taking me to the doctor tomorrow."

"I've never heard of a seventh grader being pregnant." Alice said. And she was right. Only really slutty girls have sex in the seventh grade. Like, _really _slutty ones.

"Well, you don't even know if you are. I mean, it could be nothing." Bella said. God, I hope she's right.

There was a knock on my door. "Rosalie?" Esme called.

"Come in! Guys, I'll call you back."

"Night Rose. Feel better." Alice said, and then she was gone.

"Yeah, I hope everything works out." Bella said. "Night."

I placed the phone back in it's dock and then turned to Esme. "Yeah?"

"I've made an appointment for you tomorrow at ten, alright?"

"At my doctor?" I asked.

"No, you don't go to a pediatrician for this type of stuff. I'm taking you to see my gyno."

"Your what?" What's a gyno?

"My gynecologist." I gave her a blank stare. She sighed and sat down, "Once you become sexually active you need to see a different type of doctor. She's going to check and make sure that everything is normal and healthy. It's really not that bad."

I didn't really understand what she was talking about, but I nodded as if I did. "Kay. I'll be ready in the morning then."

"Night." She stood up and kissed me on the top of my head. "Sleep tight."

"You too." I suddenly felt a lot better. Just knowing that I had Esme made me feel a lot better.

***

I got up and dressed the next morning and then made my self breakfast. Today was the day. I would be coming home either pregnant, or...not. I was crossing my fingers for the latter.

"Ready?" Esme appeared in the doorway. I nodded and tossed my bowl in the sink.

The ride to the doctors was quiet. I stared out the window the whole time, praying that I was all clear.

When we got there Esme led me into a cozy waiting room with health posters covering the wall. Esme signed me in then we sat down and waited. My hands started to shake and I felt like I was going to cry. I've never been more scared in my life. And plus I have no clue what to expect. Esme didn't really tell me _how _they made sure I was healthy, and I didn't really want to ask.

"Rosalie Hale?" A nurse called. I stood up slowly. "Do you want your mom to come with you?" I looked up at Esme. I knew I was about to cry. I didn't really want her there, but I also didn't really want to be alone. I nodded, and Esme stood up too. "Alright, follow me back."

I held onto Esme's hand tightly and wiped away the tears from my face. She led us into a small room and told us to take a seat on two plastic chairs. "So Rosalie, is this your first exam?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I said quietly. I tried to hide the fact that I was crying, but obviously I wasn't doing a very good job.

"It's alright Rosalie," She said, "It's going to be okay. Do you mind if I ask you some basic questions?" I shook my head. "So, is there any medical history in your family?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

I looked up at Esme. "Yes." I muttered.

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"One."

"Have you been tested for STD's?"

"No."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No."

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant today?"

"Yes."

"Alright. So today we'll do a pregnancy test, we'll scan for STD's and then I'll get a doctor in."

"Kay." I managed.

I took the cup and went into the bathroom. "Please come out negative." I prayed as I peed.

I returned to the room and handed the nurse the cup. I couldn't help but cry. Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Rose, it's going to be okay."

"I'm so scared." I cried. I didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore.

"Alright. So I'm going to draw some blood, is that okay?" I held onto Esme's hand and nodded. I looked away as she drew the blood and didn't open my eyes until it was over.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"That's it from me, but now the doctor will come in and she'll talk to you."

The nurse left and a few minutes later and younger doctor walked in. "Hi Rosalie," She smiled. "So is this your first visit?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. "Yes."

"Alright, well I'm going to explain exactly what's going to happen. Do you want your mom in for this part?" What part? Nobody around here is really telling me anything.

"I think she'll probably want me out of the room." What? Why? Esme stood up. What a bitch, just like abandoning me like that.

I turned back to the doctor and she explained exactly what she was going to do. By the end my eyes were wide. No way. No. Way. Was Esme crazy?

"Um...what if I don't want to." I asked. A whole new wave of tears came. No way was I spreading my legs for some stranger.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds." She said, but yeah, like I believed her.

I shook my head quickly. I knew I was acting like a five year old, sitting here crying, but I didn't care. "I don't want to."

"It's for your own health. It's part of becoming sexually active." I was sick and tired of hearing that. Sexually active. Ew.

"I'm going to take it really slow and make sure that you are comfortable. Would you rather have your mother in here?"

"No." I most certainly did not want Esme in here.

"Alright, so I'm going to give you this gown to change into, and then call me back in when you're ready." She handed me a flimsy paper gown and then walked out of the room.

I couldn't stop crying. I would have never told Esme if I knew this would happen. I didn't want to take all of my clothes off for some stranger. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and saw that my makeup was running and my face was all red and I looked horrible. I pulled off my clothes and put on the gown. I don't think I've ever cried this hard before. I was so scared. "You can, uh, come in." I managed.

She opened the door and told me to take a set on the table.

I didn't move though. I stood firmly in my spot. "Please," I begged. "Please don't make me..."

"Would you feel better with someone else in here?"

"I don't want Esme."

"Maybe another nurse. Someone to hold your hand or something." I thought about it for a minute then nodded.

She stood up and returned a few minutes later with a smiling blonde nurse.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Rebecca." I tried to smile, but I was crying to hard.

"Can you lie up here?" The doctor asked. I slowly climbed up on the table, trying to imagine that I was somewhere else. I lay down on my back but kept my legs tight.

"I don't want to be here." I cried. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would make things better.

"Okay, Rosalie. Ready?" She started at my chest, and then worked her way down. I kept my eyes shut the whole time. "Rosalie?" She asked. I opened my eyes. "I need to you put your feet in here." Rebecca held my hand the whole time and as much as I willed my self to stop, I couldn't help but cry. Finally. _Finally, _she finished. "All done. How about you get dressed, and I'll be back in a minute."

They left the room and I pulled my clothes back on. Sure, the worst part was over, but I still didn't know if I was pregnant of not.

She came back a few minutes later, Esme by her side. I flew into Esme's arms, still crying. I don't think I've stopped crying since I got here.

"Well, Rosalie, I have some good news. Your pregnancy test came back negative."

"Oh thank God." Esme breathed.

"The STD screening won't be in for a couple of weeks, but we'll call as soon as it is. Now is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Birth control." Esme answered quickly.

She smiled. "Of course."

"I was thinking the shot."

The doctor nodded and explained to me how it worked. After everything I had just been through, a little prick in the arm seemed like nothing.

"Okay." She said once it was all done, "We'll give you a call in a couple of months, and I'll see you in three months for your next shot."

I refused to look at Esme the whole way home. I knew she was pissed. God, I really fucked up.

Esme stared straight ahead the whole way home, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "You're mad." I said, more like a statement than a question.

"I am hugely disappointed. I don't even know what to say."

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"I have to Rose. You're his daughter. A pregnancy scare is not something to be taken lightly, especially when you are only thirteen. As a parent, he has the right to know."

I'm so totally screwed.

**Please review!!!**

**--Alice xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but anywhoo, here you go ( : **

I sat on my bed, just staring at my closed door. Esme had just told dad, and I could hear him yelling. So far all I've really gotten is "all girls boarding school," and "Emmett's gonna die." Esme was obviously staying clam, cause I couldn't hear her voice. I know that I used to hate her, but I don't know what I would do without her right now.

There was a knock at my door, and then Jasper walked in. "What did you do? Dad sounds _pissed_."

"Nothing." God, this was humiliating.

Jasper looked at me skeptically. "Alright..." He backed out of my room and shut the door.

I just want to go Ridley. Get away from here. I only have three more weeks of my therapy, and then I can get on with my life. I don't care what dad says, as soon as my foot is healed I am going back to gymnastics. And that's that.

I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. God, I was sure gonna get it. "Carlisle!" I heard Esme call, "Carlisle, stop."

He's angry. I've never heard him so upset before. My door burst open. "Rosalie!" He yelled. I started crying. Dad almost never yells. "If there are any babies before you're married then you are out of this house." I nodded quickly. "I am so disappointed!" I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. "I don't even know what to say to you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I kept repeating.

"Carlisle," Esme came up behind him. Just stop. This isn't going to fix anything. You need to talk to her. Calmly."

"Last time I checked she was my baby girl." He spoke softer. "I don't even want to think about this. This where a mother comes in."

"I'm here Carlisle, I'll talk to her. I will. Just stop yelling at her."

"She was stupid!"

"I know she was. They both were. But I'll talk to her."

My dad turned around and stormed down the stairs. "Just let him cool off. He still loves you. He just doesn't want to think about you growing up."

"I don't want to grow up." I sobbed. "I want to turn back the clock. I wish I had never met Emmett."

"Rosalie, you don't mean that. And this isn't all Emmett's fault. It takes two people."

"I know that, but," I tried to catch my breath, "I hate my life. I hate everything."

Esme hugged me tight. "I know things are rough. I remember being thirteen. Just hold on. I love you so much Rosalie, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Esme." And the weird thing is that I really meant it.

It had been a week since the whole pregnancy scare, and I just feel numb. I'm sitting in my therapists-I mean, _Kate's _office. She said that we are friends, and should be on a first name basis. Whatever.

Tomorrow I leave for Seattle for Championships, but I really don't want to go.

"So how are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"I want off the meds. I want off _everything._"

"Rosalie, the meds are helping you."

"No, they're not. They're making me numb. I feel like shit. I feel like I'm never happy lately. I want to feel something real again."

"The meds wouldn't do that to you. Is there anything going on in your life? At school? At home?"

I hadn't told her about Emmett. Or everything that happened.

"I'm just falling apart. And I want off the fucking medication."

"Rosalie, listen to me." Her voice was firm, and I knew she was being serious. "The medication is supposed to help you. _I _am supposed to help you. But neither me nor the meds can make you feel any certain way unless _you _want to feel that way. So if something is bothering you to the point of feeling depressed, tell me. Getting off the meds will only make things worse."

No one had ever told it to me so straight before. And I knew she was right. But it was too much, and she was making me even more nervous. I hadn't had an anxiety attack in a while, but I knew what was about to happen. The first thing I did was leap from my seat and empty the contents of my lunch into her garbage can, and then I fell back onto the floor and stuck my sleeve in my mouth to silence my screams.

She sat with me until I felt sane, and then asked me if I wanted to tell her anything. I didn't know where to start. I was a crying, blubbering mess.

She told me to go home and write down everything that I was thinking, and then to bring it with me next time we met.

When I got home I sat down in front of my computer and wrote out everything, and by the time I was done there was nearly six pages.

I feel like I can't look at my dad anymore. Let alone talk to him. I wonder how my life managed to fall apart this fast.

I was packing for championships, just aching to get out of the city. Bella and I would be sharing a room, since Alice had to share with the other athletes. I would be driving out with Chief Swan and Bella, which was fine by me. I needed away from my family.

The door bell rang and I grabbed my bag and leapt down the stairs. My cast was off, and now I was just left with a slight limp. "Bye!" I called as I ran out the front door.

The drive into Seattle was actually a lot of fun. Bella and her dad are so relaxed, and we just talked about petty things like baseball and fishing. I finally felt totally relaxed. We pulled into the hotel parking lot and then met up with Alice and her parents to go for dinner.

"So Rosalie," Alice's mom smiled, "How are you? We miss seeing you around."

Had Alice not told them? Did they not know what was going on? I smiled my best smile back. "I've missed you too. I can't wait for my foot to heal so I can get back into competing."

"That's great, I'm sure you'll be back up by the summer. And I hear your dad is getting married."

"Yes he his, May 25th. Her name is Esme."

"That's very exciting." Chief Swan spoke up.

I just nodded. I was grateful that our food came so I didn't have to talk about my family. I want a nice weekend away from everyone, and the less I talk about the family, the better.

After dinner we all met up in the pool. Emmett and I sat in the hot tub, and I just enjoyed being close to him. Emmett wasn't allowed to come over anymore, and since he has to train so much we barely get to see each other. To be honest though, I'm a little bit relieved. I love Emmett, a lot, but I'm scared to be alone with him again.

"Nervous?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, and my heard melted. "Excited." He corrected me.

"I'm excited to cheer you on." I knew it would suck to be stuck in the sidelines, but it's better than nothing.

Emmett pressed his mouth against mine, and I linked my arms around his neck.

"Next year you'll be there right by my side." He promised. "We'll fucking take home all of the gold."

Bella and I got to sleep in since the actual competition didn't start until later, so we took our sweet time getting ready.

"So, how have you been Rose?"

"I've been okay. I still have a lot to work out. It's getting there though." I didn't make eye contact as I did my hair.

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a binder. We have a chemistry test and an english essay due Monday, but lately my school work has been slipping. I couldn't care less though. Gymnastics is my future, not chem.

At eleven, her and I made our way down to the lobby where we met her dad. We drove in silence to the gym and found seats in the bleachers. Everything looked so differed from this angle, and I don't like it one little bit.

The day passed quickly, and Alice and Emmett both did really well. Emmett qualified for nationals, but Alice didn't. She was still really excited though. She had a huge smile plastered on her face when we met up for dinner.

"Great job Alice!" Bella and I hugged her. It felt good to focus on gymnastics again. It has been way to long, and I miss it so much.

Since Alice wasn't competing in the morning she stayed with Bella and I in our room. It was like old times, staying up late gigging and gossiping. I felt like normal again, lying in the dark with my girls, laughing about the stupid girls at school and all of the immature boys in our grade. I laughed so hard that my abs hurt, and then next afternoon, when I walked back into my house and had to face reality again, I was so tempted to just turn and run right back to last night, where nothing mattered.

Wednesday we got our chemistry test back. Well, everyone except me. "Rosalie, come see me after class."

I felt my stomach drop. I knew I didn't do great on the test, but I couldn't have done that bad, could I?

When the bell rang I told Alice and Bella to go on, and I'd meet them later. I stayed in my desk until the room was empty. Mr Banner came and sat in the chair next to me. He handed me my test. The big red mark was practically laughing at me. 47%. I set it down, not bothering to look through it.

"Rosalie, all of your teachers met yesterday to discuss your change in behavior lately. You started off the year so strong, and then your marks just started to slowly go down." I didn't look up at him. I was afraid I was going to start crying if I made eye contact.

"We want to have a meeting with you and your parents to discuss what's going on."

I nodded weakly. Could things possibly get any worse? "Have you called them yet?"

"No, you are going to be excused from your next class and go meet with Mrs Haver, the guidance counsellor, and she will call them. We want to help you Rosalie."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my purse and my test and walked into the hall. Everyone was already in class, so the halls were empty. I made my way to student services and found her office.

"Hi Rosalie, take a seat." I did as I was told and sat down in the plastic chair.

"So your teachers and I met yesterday, and we think that it's time that some action be taken regarding your grades. Have they talked to you before?"

"Yes." I nodded. "They gave me warnings, and tried to help, but I just can't bring my self to care right now." God, this was humiliating. I don't think that my life could get any worse right now.

"Why not?" She leaned forward, as if she actually she cared.

"There's just a lot of shit going on right now. I don't want to talk to you about it. I just want to know what is going to happen to me. Am I going to have to repeat the seventh grade?" I know that my chances of getting into Ridley are as slim as ever. You need to have an above average grade point average to get in, and I doubt I'm even passing.

"We want your parents to come in, and discuss your options for this year."

"My options?"

"I would prefer to wait until your parents were with us."

"It's my life!" I argued, "Not theirs! I want to know what my so called 'options' are!"

She sat back, and crossed her arms. "You may go back to class. I will call your parents and arrange a time when we can all meet." What a bitch.

I stood up and stormed out of the office. This was such bull shit. No way was I going back to class, so instead I dumped my books in my locker and then started walking home. Esme would probably be there, and she'll probably be mad, but oh well.

"Hello?" She called as I walked in the front door. She appeared in the hallway, a look of surprise in her eyes, "Rosalie? Why are you home?"

"Has the school not called yet?"

"No. What happened?" She moved closer to me.

"I'm failing some of my classes, and they want to meet with you guys." I felt my voice shaking. "Everything is getting messed up. I'm never going to get into Ridley now!"

"Rosalie," She moved forward and wrapped her arms around me, "It'll be okay."

I shoved her away. "It won't!" I cried, "Nothing is okay, and it's your fault! Everything was great until you showed up! I would be doing just fine if you had just stayed out of my life!" I threw my purse on the floor and then booked it up to my room. I slammed my door has hard as I could and dove onto my bed.

There was a knock on my door, and Esme called out for me. "Leave me alone!" I threw a pillow at the door. "I hate you!" I fell back onto my bed and kept crying.

What did I do to deserve this? Why can nothing go right?

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

I heard the phone ring, and I knew this was it. The phone call that would pretty much end my life. And don't you dare say that I'm being a drama queen, because if I don't get into Ridley then my life is _ruined. _

**Soo, what's gonna happen to Rosalie? REVIEW to find out ( : **


End file.
